


日日夜夜

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: 修了文字版，单独发布保存一下。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Alfred Pennyworth, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 修了文字版，单独发布保存一下。

**人物小传**

关于 **阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯-韦恩**

1949年5月10日，身为第一代韦恩名下的人工智能产品被送入韦恩庄园，职责是照顾 **布鲁斯·韦恩** 及其父母。运行半年后，右手因保护从楼梯摔落的布鲁斯受到损坏，回厂修理。例行检查智能回路，发现一：个性化芯片已启动，发现二：电子大脑产生变化，富于情感与创造性。 **托马斯·韦恩** 没有命令将阿尔弗雷德销毁，但是其余同款皆终止生产。 

除了日常行驶管家职责，阿尔弗雷德参与了托马斯为它安排的各类教育，包括大学的基础课程、军事训练和其他技术培训。一年后，阿尔弗雷德已能熟练运用各类知识，发布在韦恩集团的学术论文催生了第二代人工智能产业，同时被邀请作为讲师在企业内部公开进行讲座。 

1951年1月15日晚，阿尔弗雷德因与歹徒搏斗重要躯干受损，回厂修理。中枢神经、大耳神经受损，胸腔和腹腔累计发现六枚子弹。韦恩夫妇安然无恙，布鲁斯·韦恩面部擦伤，在医院恢复良好。工厂更换了阿尔弗雷德的面部组织，以更符合管家身份的形象，面貌大致维持在40至50周岁，更换了电池，续航能力得到提高，最低可达到连续72小时运作。 

1960年8月30日，托马斯·韦恩出差带回一个无人认领的婴儿，取名 **克拉克** 。阿尔弗雷德负责照顾克拉克，并对婴儿的神秘来历进行研究，研究结果尚未定论。克拉克的大脑与体力发育极为优秀，超出正常人水平，除去飞行、透视、超级听力嗅觉治愈等技能，情感需求与同龄孩子持平，心智发育速度与同龄孩子持平，性格温柔善良，对阿尔弗雷德极为依赖。 

1968年，阿尔弗雷德再次回厂修理，原因是克拉克在玩耍中不慎将其人造金属骨骼拍断。 

1974年，托马斯·韦恩的好友 **米兰达·弗莱明** 负责更换阿尔弗雷德的关节软组织，使人工智能的行动更加灵活，同时不易生锈腐坏。同年托马斯去世，布鲁斯正式继承家业，按照遗嘱每年将捐赠韦恩企业的50%收入给纽约慈善基金会，同年阿尔弗雷德申请外出游历。 

1976年5月10日，阿尔弗雷德返回韦恩庄园。 

开场 

**EXT. 玻璃花房-白天**

克拉克把三色堇摆在花瓶旁边，抹了一把额上的汗。浑身芳香、肌肤稚嫩，眼底带笑着，正值年少的可爱模样。 

**克拉克：** 我昨天做了个梦。我梦到嘴里的牙齿都掉光，又疼又在流血，我把掉下来的牙齿放在手里，小小的雪白的，像一颗颗黯淡无光的珍珠滚落在地上。我害怕极了，完全忘记自己早就换了牙，就在那里没用地哭呀哭的……后来终于醒了。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 之后睡得好吗？ 

他微笑着望着克拉克，后者也对他微笑。又低头下去，装作在剪玫瑰的枝叶。阿尔弗雷德来到克拉克跟前。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 你应该斜着剪，这样插在花瓶里它们能够充足地汲取水分。我来帮你。 

他从克拉克手中接过花朵，用旁边的剪子修理枝叶。克拉克睁着一双水汪汪的大眼睛，脸突然红了，显得局促不安。 

**克拉克：** 我很想念你，阿福。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我每天都给你写信，你收到了吗？

 **克拉克：** 每天我都和布鲁斯一起读信。他说你写得太官方了，读着读着简直要睡着了！但我挺喜欢你写的东西，那些风景、故事……我喜欢你笔下的小动物。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 如果你也在场，肯定能知道那些小家伙在说些什么。有一阵子，我在普罗旺斯租了间小屋子，每天早晨，一群红雀与白头翁来到窗边觅食。叽叽喳喳，叫个不停。我有时会想，它们都在交流着什么呢？对我来说，这就是谜题。 

**克拉克：** 你一回来就来找我了？ 

他的声音细如蚊讷，不仔细听简直会错过。阿尔弗雷德错落有致地摆着花，语调温柔可亲。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我也很想念你，小少爷。 

**INT. 客厅-傍晚**

克拉克坐在桌边，与玛莎·韦恩贴面吻。他在椅子上摇晃着小腿，满面笑容。 

**布鲁斯：** 好好坐着，克拉克。 

布鲁斯34岁了，看起来很有男主人的威严，面目英俊，身为克拉克的哥哥，却不苟言笑。克拉克有点怕他，吐了吐舌头，收住了调皮的双脚。 

**克拉克：** 妈妈，真的，我可以跳级读大学！成绩单下来了，老师说给我写推荐信。 

**玛莎：** 我替你高兴，亲爱的。只不过我担心你的身体。 

**克拉克：** 没问题的。我不会再像上次那样虚弱了。 

**布鲁斯：** 你必须保证自己每天晒1小时的太阳。紫外线灯为你准备好了，无论去哪儿都带着它。 

**克拉克：** 我想在学校外面租房子。 

布鲁斯看了一眼正在为火腿切片的阿尔弗雷德，克拉克的脸上浮现了请求的神情。阿尔弗雷德把摆好盘的火腿分别端给三个人。 

**布鲁斯：** 你想让阿尔弗雷德跟你一起去。 

**克拉克：** 不行吗？ 

**布鲁斯：** 当然不行。他不是你的随身仆人，不可能和你一起去读大学。而且庄园里的事足够他忙活了。你该学会自己照顾自己。 

**玛莎：** 你怎么想的，阿尔弗雷德？ 

阿尔弗雷德立在桌边，单手负背。克拉克期待地望向他。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我很乐意照顾克拉克少爷，但我必须听从布鲁斯少爷的吩咐。 

布鲁斯把刀叉搁在盘上，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。 

**布鲁斯：** 一会儿来我书房，克拉克。 

**INT. 书房-夜晚**

克拉克踮脚去拿架子上的书，被推门而入的布鲁斯吓了一跳。布鲁斯合上门，面容在灯光下十分柔和。只要他愿意，他会是个平易近人的好哥哥。 

**布鲁斯：** 在看什么？ 

**克拉克：** 童话故事集。我之前看到一半的。 

克拉克说话的时候，脚趾紧张得在拖鞋里微微蜷起。不过布鲁斯没有说他幼稚。克拉克把书藏在身后，欲言又止。 

**布鲁斯：** 把这两张试卷做了。 

克拉克过来了，在书桌边上开始做题目。布鲁斯出去了。40分钟后，他回来了，手里端着一盘点心。 

布鲁斯批改卷子的时候，克拉克鼓着腮帮子吃着阿尔弗雷德做的草莓布丁。布丁很甜，他很喜欢。他吃完了，在位子上抱住膝盖，后来被布鲁斯拉近，坐在对方的大腿上。 

**布鲁斯：** 做得很好。只有一个问题：什么是原始力，克拉克？ 

**克拉克：** 是宇宙的东西…… 

**布鲁斯：** 嗯，还有呢？ 

**克拉克：** 我听一位朋友说，这种力量是不可解释的。她相信有神。 

**布鲁斯：** 你呢？你怎么想？ 

布鲁斯的手覆在克拉克的腰腹，有力地抱着他。克拉克往后一仰，就能枕在对方的肩上。他轻颤着，布鲁斯的嘴唇贴近他的颈侧轻轻吻了一下，热度好像火烧。克拉克的心脏跳得飞快，肢体却酥软着，没法动弹。 

**布鲁斯：** 今天你很高兴，能告诉我为什么吗？ 

**克拉克：** 我……我不能说。 

**布鲁斯：** 转过来，卡尔。 

16岁的男孩依言转身面对布鲁斯，双臂搂住男人的脖子。他轻轻柔柔地在布鲁斯颊边亲着，浑身都轻轻的，软软的。 

**克拉克：** 求你了，哥哥。 

布鲁斯叹了口气。他缓缓梳理着克拉克乌黑晶莹的鬈发，抚摸着弟弟的发顶。 

**布鲁斯：** 你相信有神吗？ 

**克拉克：** 我相信。 

**布鲁斯：** 为什么？ 

**克拉克：** 神把重要的人送到了我们身边。祂令冰冷的机械拥有了意识，还有感情。爸爸以前告诉我，这是奇迹。 

**布鲁斯：** 你是在说阿尔弗雷德。 

**布鲁斯：** 不要忘了他是人工智能。你也许可以对他倾注感情，但是你们注定是不一样的。 

**INT. 克拉克的卧室-夜晚**

**克拉克：** 能为我读读这个故事吗？ 

这是安德鲁·朗格的童话，其中一个故事就是关于 _国王和他的白鞋子_ 。阿尔弗雷德读了几行，读到这位宠爱女儿的国王在山中打猎，被荆棘刺破了脚，请来神医救治他的脚。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** “我能给你什么呢？”国王向神医举起双手喊道，“留下来吧！我要给你做梦都想不到的财富。” 

**克拉克：** 神医说了什么？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 他什么都不想要，只想回到自己的国家去，那里有病人在等着他。 

克拉克躺在床上，枕着枕头，眨巴着眼睛盯着阿尔弗雷德瞧。管家的脸庞在夜色下沉稳而苍老，眉毛浓密，眼角却有细纹，他的头发是花白的，做得那样逼真、细致，他的脸颊是柔软而温热的，克拉克伸手小心翼翼地一戳，然后好奇地摸着自己的脸。 

**克拉克：** 你一直是这样老吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我刚被韦恩老爷领进庄园的时候，外貌大概是30岁。后来他们改进了我，希望我看起来更和蔼并且可靠些，我认为40至50周岁是个合适的年龄。 

**克拉克：** 我什么时候能变得像你一样呢，阿福？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 需要很多很多年。 

**克拉克：** 我会变得很老很老吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 无论你变成什么样子，你永远是我的小少爷。 

**克拉克：** 我希望……时间能过得慢一些。 

**克拉克：** 还记得吗，在我小时候，你也常常这样，和我读床前故事。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 你最喜欢 _《匹诺曹》_ ，几乎能把这个故事背下来。 

**克拉克：** 我喜欢蓝仙女，因为她将匹诺曹变成了真正的人类男孩。这样他就能被爱着，幸福快乐地活下去。你相信有蓝仙女吗，阿福？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我不知道，小少爷。我希望她是存在的。 

**克拉克：** 她是存在的。 

阿尔弗雷德微笑着望着克拉克。 

**克拉克：** 我不是小孩子了。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 没错，当然。 

他的手落入阿尔弗雷德的手中，依然小小的、孩子的手，他蜷缩起来，依偎着阿尔弗雷德。很快，他就睡着了，细瘦的胳膊和小腿卷着软绵绵的被褥，脸颊像天使一样安宁。 

阿尔弗雷德轻柔地把男孩放在床上，盖好被子，关掉昏黄一片的台灯。他走了出去。 

**INT. 工具房-白天**

克拉克握着蓝色的磷灰石，把它放在工具箱旁边。他取起錾子，在石头外面比划。桌子上铺着设计图纸，上面画着许多东西，有蓝铃花、女神像，甚至有一匹骏马。 

**布鲁斯：** 你想做什么？ 

**克拉克：** 我还没决定。 

**布鲁斯：** 石头有许多，你可以每样都试一次。 

**克拉克：** 还是花最好看。 

他的动作很快，快到布鲁斯几乎没能看清他是怎么雕刻的。一分钟后，刻刀放在一边，石头已经形成了一连串花骨朵的基本形状，然后，他拿起小刻刀，勾勒着花瓣的纹络，粉末簌簌地往下掉，用毛巾抹擦，粉末底下露出石头原本晶莹剔透的模样。錾子终于派上用场，他拿住它，开始最后的精细加工，他雕刻出了花蕊和停留在上面的，一只小巧玲珑的振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。他停下动作，端详这块精致漂亮的磷灰石，伸手抚摸它。 

**克拉克：** 我要把这个送给阿尔弗雷德。 

**布鲁斯：** 为了什么？ 

**克拉克：** 这东西很美，我只是想给他。 

**布鲁斯：** 克拉克，之前我对你说的话…… 

**克拉克：** 我知道。我知道。 

**克拉克：** 只是一样礼物，以前他常常为我雕刻东西。他还为你做了一座无比漂亮的钟表，你忘了吗？那座钟直到现在还在跳动，我听得见。 

**布鲁斯：** 我告诉过你，不要让自己的感官过载。小时候你曾经因为这个晕倒过。把注意力集中在一点上，不要去听别的东西，那样会好得多。 

**克拉克：** 别担心，布鲁斯。我很好。 

**布鲁斯：** 你叫我什么？ 

克拉克想要起身走开，却被布鲁斯从身后压住。他突然不知道往哪里看，布鲁斯覆上了他的手。克拉克又紧张又羞涩，他能轻易挣脱布鲁斯的桎梏，但是没有。 

布鲁斯把克拉克泛红的脸颊转过来，在弟弟唇上温柔地亲吻。克拉克闭上眼睛，睫毛蝴蝶般轻颤着，他的手在布鲁斯掌下握成了拳。

 **克拉克：** 我和同学约好，一会儿要去路易斯家开派对。 

**布鲁斯：** 早些回来。 

克拉克半推半就地抽回了手，从布鲁斯怀里逃走了。 

**INT. 客厅-白天**

玛莎坐着轮椅，在窗边晒太阳。透过窗户，她看见布鲁斯从阿尔弗雷德的房车出来，把一样东西丢入了湖中。 

不久，布鲁斯进来了，阿尔弗雷德跟在后面，怀里抱着一堆柴木。布鲁斯阅读阿尔弗雷德方才裁开的信件，阿尔弗雷德在壁炉边生火。 

**玛莎：** 你的车怎么样了？ 

**布鲁斯：** 你忘了，妈妈，阿尔弗雷德昨天已经把它修好了。 

**玛莎：** 这样的事你还要麻烦他？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 是我自愿帮忙的，夫人。 

**布鲁斯：** 我找了律师，想办法开通阿尔弗雷德的个人账户，以往的薪资都能打进银行，他不用再担心酬劳的问题。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 其实我用不上这么多钱。 

**玛莎：** 你可以去给全身系统做个升级。有没有那种东西，布鲁斯？ 

**布鲁斯：** 只要你想，随时可以。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 谢谢。我觉得现在这样挺好的。点心和茶都好了，您现在想用吗，夫人？ 

**玛莎：** 我正好有些饿了。 

阿尔弗雷德前往厨房。玛莎对着布鲁斯狡黠地眨了眨眼。 

**玛莎：** 你的秘密是什么，儿子？ 

**布鲁斯：** 没什么，妈妈。 

**玛莎：** 终于找女朋友了？还是…… 

**布鲁斯：** 我不会结婚的。 

**玛莎：** 男朋友也不要紧。我又没规定你一定要做什么。 

布鲁斯无奈地笑了笑。他把信放在桌上，来到玛莎跟前，俯身亲吻她的脸颊。 

**布鲁斯：** 我去公司。晚餐不用等我。 

阿尔弗雷德端着点心，把盘子放在茶几上，为玛莎倒煮好的红茶。远方的树林和湖泊赏心悦目。 

**玛莎：** 为什么不去装个味觉系统，比如在腹腔装一只胃，填充肠道，这样你就能享受人间美味了。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我听说饥饿是很难熬的体验。 

**玛莎：** 的确如此。你会害怕吗，阿福？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 关于什么？ 

**玛莎：** 你能够体验、却没有去体验的一切。时间在你这里无穷无尽，而你在意的人不可避免地一天天老去，最终死去，你心里是什么感受？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我伤心，却没法流出眼泪。我没有安装泪腺，但是这些感觉依旧存在，我十分遗憾，自己终究不是人类的一份子。 

**玛莎：** 你是我们的家人。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我知道，玛莎。很高兴听到你这么说。 

**EXT. 院子湖泊旁-白天**

玛莎指了指湖水，她在辨明方向。 

**玛莎：** 大概是从那里到这里。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 多大？长什么样？ 

**玛莎：** 手掌大小，闪闪发亮的一样东西。 

阿尔弗雷德脱下外套，潜入湖泊，凫水而游。他沉入水面，不见了踪影。大约五分钟后，他浮出了水面。他往岸边游去。上岸之后，他湿淋淋地朝玛莎走了过来，手里攥着一样东西。他们一同察看，抹去这件东西上的淤泥，它在午后的阳光下闪闪发亮，十分夺目。一件雕刻完好的作品。 

**玛莎：** 这是什么？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 是野风信子。 

**玛莎：** 很漂亮。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 是的。不过为什么布鲁斯少爷要把它丢进湖里？ 

**玛莎：** 你在看什么？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 底座上刻着字母，“给 A.P.，5/10，记住这一天”。 

**玛莎：** 很显然，这是给你的。你知道这是谁刻的吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 也许，是布鲁斯少爷从手工商店定制的…… 

**玛莎：** 收着它。不要让布鲁斯知道。否则他会抓狂。他一直是个别扭的孩子。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 克拉克少爷去哪儿了？ 

**玛莎：** 他去朋友家了。布鲁斯管他管得很严，难得同意他出去玩。你也知道，布鲁斯订下的门禁，比托马斯那时候还要严格。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 克拉克少爷是个好孩子。 

玛莎露出微笑。 

**玛莎：** 是的。但是布鲁斯总忧心忡忡的……不是为克拉克不同于别人的能力，我总觉得，是别的什么。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 布鲁斯少爷十分喜欢克拉克小少爷，所以非常关心他。有时候他不知道怎样去做一个好哥哥，但已经做得很好了。我羡慕这样真挚的手足之情，他们亲密无间。 

玛莎苦笑了一声，没有反驳。她转动轮椅，向屋子那边去。 

**玛莎：** 太阳快下山了。我们回去吧。 

**EXT. 韦恩庄园车库-夜晚**

布鲁斯先下了车，然后打开另一扇车门，把里面的克拉克抱了出来。克拉克喝醉了，面孔酡红，洁白的衣物散发着温热甘甜的酒气。他浑身软绵绵的，只能搂住布鲁斯的脖子，蜷进对方的怀里。 

**布鲁斯：** 出门前你向我保证了什么？如果不是我去接你，你这样子怎么回来？ 

**克拉克：** 他们都说是啤酒，没关系的。 

**布鲁斯：** 你还没有成年，克拉克。你不能碰酒精。 

**克拉克：** 我已经长大了呀！我能决定自己该做什么，不该做什么。 

**布鲁斯：** 很好。那你也该知道后悔的滋味。 

克拉克无法反驳，只能小声而孩子气地嘟囔，说他从来没有体验过宿醉。布鲁斯似乎没那么威严可怕了。他沉不下脸对克拉克发脾气。 

**INT. 客厅-夜晚**

布鲁斯一路把克拉克抱进屋子。玛莎休息了，屋子里只有阿尔弗雷德。 

**布鲁斯：** 下去吧，我会照顾他的。 

**克拉克：** 不要……我要他，阿尔弗雷德，你……抱抱我。 

他展开双臂，扑进阿尔弗雷德怀里，管家稳稳地接住了他。克拉克浑身滚烫，像一株含苞欲放的小玫瑰，他天真地笑了，阿尔弗雷德拨开他的头发，凑近了，观察小主人的瞳孔，察看他的情况。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 可能因为第一次摄入酒精，所以反应强烈。以小少爷的代谢水平，这点酒不算什么。 

**布鲁斯：** 会是过敏吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 说不准。我认为不会。他的适应能力从婴儿时期就很出色。 

**克拉克：** 阿尔……阿尔弗雷德！你不能走。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我哪儿也不会去。 

**克拉克：** 你保证？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我就在这栋宅子里，就在这里守着你。你要乖乖的，克拉克少爷。 

两人带着克拉克上了楼，克拉克枕着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，睡着了。布鲁斯从管家手中接过克拉克。男孩红软的嘴唇张合，在睡梦中呓语。 

**布鲁斯：** 你下去吧。 

克拉克还拉着阿尔弗雷德的袖子，轻轻一扯，松开了，胳膊垂落下去。阿尔弗雷德罕见地没有听从指令，转身前往衣柜取来干净衣物，立在房间一侧。 

**布鲁斯：** 我能处理好这一切。你可以去休息了，阿福。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 他需要热毛巾，还有醒酒汤。 

**布鲁斯：** 知道了。我会去做的。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 你从来不进厨房，布鲁斯少爷。 

**布鲁斯：** 我拥有正常人的智商，我知道怎么打湿毛巾和找到头痛药。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 但是你从来不擅长照顾人。20岁时，你错把阿司匹林当作退烧药喂给克拉克少爷。那年他身体孱弱，你带着他外出保持充足日晒，却忘了给他补水。克拉克少爷13岁生日那天，你为他准备了一房间的星际全息投影地图，他问你冥王星上面会不会存在生命体，你说那里只是一片荒芜，除了毒气和冰块，什么都没有，他被你惹哭了，一晚上都闷在房间里不说话，你前去道歉，他却哭得更伤心了…… 

**布鲁斯：** 行行好，阿尔弗雷德，住嘴。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我能够帮忙，真的。 

**布鲁斯：** 好吧，好吧。麻烦你，去准备这些，然后去浴室准备热水，这孩子需要好好洗一洗。 

**INT. 克拉克的卧室-夜晚**

克拉克被放到床上，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛。布鲁斯拉开他的衣服，衣服底下是柔嫩雪白的胸膛和四肢，克拉克的肌肤是莹润美丽的，睁开的蓝眼睛湿润地凝视着布鲁斯。他毫无防备，赤裸地跌落在布鲁斯的臂弯里。他瑟缩着说冷，布鲁斯为他披上干净的衬衫。 

**克拉克：** 我难受。 

**布鲁斯：** 睡一觉，一切都会好了。 

**克拉克：** 我病了吗？ 

**布鲁斯：** 你很好。只是累了，还有点发烧。 

克拉克仰起脸来，对着布鲁斯撒娇，他的身体像牛奶汪着蜜，又甜又热，他缠住了布鲁斯，把布鲁斯的手摁在怦怦乱跳的心口。 

**布鲁斯：** 放开我，克拉克。 

**克拉克：** 不……抱抱我，亲亲我。我想要你抱着我，然后我们可以接吻。今天有个女孩向我告白，我们接吻了，但是……那不是我想要的。我想要你，我吻着她的时候，想到的却是你。我命令你吻我，可以吗？你不想要我吗？告诉我实话，你渴望我吗？ 

**布鲁斯：** 我确实渴望你。 

**布鲁斯：** 你还是个孩子。我不应该回应你的所有要求。 

**克拉克：** 我永远是你的孩子。你和我这么说过，你说要照看我一生。而我只希望你爱我。人工智能会懂得爱吗？你是否愿意爱我一生，阿福？ 

布鲁斯沉默不语，他俯身下去，在克拉克额上柔情地一吻。然后，他扯下了克拉克紧紧抓着自己的手。说完这番话，他的弟弟又因为醉意昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。他伸手，擦拭克拉克脸颊上的泪痕，然后，近乎着迷地，他的拇指摩挲着，划过弟弟甜蜜的嘴唇。他的眼底盛满了爱意与难以察觉的痛苦。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 布鲁斯少爷？ 

布鲁斯惊醒了，从床边起来，来到房门口。阿尔弗雷德走近床边，想要把克拉克唤醒。 

**布鲁斯：** 算了，阿尔弗雷德。替他擦擦吧，明天一早再换床被子，让他好好洗一把澡。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 你还好吗？ 

**布鲁斯：** 我想问你一个问题，我希望你能够如实回答我。克拉克对于你，是什么样的存在？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 克拉克小少爷对我来说，是很重要的人。是我的朋友，我的家人，我想要保护的人。我愿意付出一切来让他快乐。 

**布鲁斯：** 你没有期望过他的回报吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 这两年间我去过很多地方，布鲁斯少爷。我见识了许多以前只能在书籍中才能了解的东西。我目睹了许多壮丽的美景。世界上所有看似遥不可及、却无比美丽的事物。我见过如诗如画、美丽无瑕的人。很久以前，我就见到了。也许我没法成为真正的人类，但我想要再靠近他们一点点，哪怕只是一丁点，我想要他们不受侵扰，永远安宁、永远美丽。克拉克少爷就在这些人当中，我看护他长大，这就是我的使命，我什么都不想要——也许有一样吧！我希望能一直陪伴在他身边，他拥有我的祝福。 

**布鲁斯：** 他是这样天真纯洁…… 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 是啊。他如此天真纯洁。 

阿尔弗雷德拭去克拉克睡梦中的泪水，专注而充满爱怜，他扶起克拉克的颈子，把酒精发出的汗擦拭干净，让后者舒适地枕在榻上。他拉上窗帘，关掉了台灯。 

他出来了，在布鲁斯面前带上了门。 


	2. Chapter 2

**INT. 书房-白天**

克拉克无精打采地趴在桌上，手边是一本摊开的欧洲花卉集，翻在少女石竹一页。石竹花是淡红色，花瓣呈穗状，细细的茎身像是随时都会折断，在画中随风摇曳。

有人敲门。克拉克把书合上，有些慌张地坐正了身子。

 **克拉克：** 请进。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 你的茶，小少爷。

 **克拉克：** 谢谢。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 今天是个好天气。天气预报说，接下来一周都是晴天。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 趁着假期出去透透气吧，一直闷在书房对身体不好。

 **克拉克：** 我会出去走走的。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我们可以去美术博物馆转转。最近新开了装饰艺术的展览，你一定喜欢。

克拉克把茶杯搁在一旁，装作心无旁骛地记录花卉笔记。阿尔弗雷德上前一步，克拉克不得不停了笔，抬起头来。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我做错什么了吗？

 **克拉克：** 你在说什么？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我可以感觉得出来，你在疏远我。这礼拜你找我交谈的频率下降了50%，你似乎有心事，我能分忧吗？

 **克拉克：** 我很好，阿尔弗雷德。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 你对我生气。为什么？

克拉克的目光重新回到笔记上，什么都看不进去。他的心跳紊乱，拿着笔的手在颤抖，他想要狠狠发一顿脾气，却只是眼眶泛热，什么都发泄不出来。

 **克拉克：** 我生不生气，你很在意？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 当然。我非常在意。

 **克拉克：** 你收到我的礼物了吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 什么礼物？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 请你不要生气。一定是我疏忽了。

克拉克看起来快哭了。他强作镇定，像一棵摇摇欲坠的青葱小树。他抿了抿嘴，怒气冲冲地望着阿尔弗雷德。

 **克拉克：** 你想要什么？只是想让我离开这间房间，不要那么无聊地写笔记？好吧，我答应你，明天我会去美术博物馆逛逛的，现在，请你不要再来烦我。

阿尔弗雷德欲言又止。他最终走出去，合上了门。克拉克趴在桌上，柔弱的肩膀抖动着，轻声啜泣起来。

**EXT. 国立美术博物馆外-白天**

阿尔弗雷德身着米色外套，插着口袋登下台阶，喷泉旁有个女孩在喂鸽子。这时，一只野猫踱着小步跑了过来。它发现阿尔弗雷德，踟蹰着后退，叫了一声。阿尔弗雷德蹲在它跟前，想要抚摸它，它躲开了。

 **小女孩：** 你不该摸它的头顶。那是很重要的部位。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我浏览过一篇文章，说抚摸狗的额头，能让它昏昏欲睡。我想大概猫不是能够轻易放下防备的动物。

 **小女孩：** 我家养猫。它很温柔，也很可爱。

小女孩把粟米分给了阿尔弗雷德。他用粟米喂着鸽子。粟米撒在地上，很快，一群鸽子聚集在阿尔弗雷德身旁，哆哆地吃食，粟米吃完了，阿尔弗雷德立在喷泉旁，目光自然注视博物馆的大门，专注而不知疲倦。

 **小女孩：** 你在等着谁吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 是的。我在等他出来。他让我在这儿等他。也许是展览的内容太精彩了，以至于他看得忘记了时间。

 **小女孩：** 装饰艺术的展览？我看过，很不错。不过我记得下午三点他们就会请游客离开。

她的表显示正好午后3点。

 **小女孩：** 你等的人很快就会出来了。

又过去十分钟，克拉克依然没有出现。小女孩的母亲在博物馆工作，此时，她身着便服，来和女儿一同回家。女孩与阿尔弗雷德道了“再见”，和母亲手牵着手离开了。

阿尔弗雷德独自等待，3点半的时候，他终于起身，喷泉表演刚刚开始。他穿过懒洋洋的鸽群。博物馆门口，一位保安正出来抽烟。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 不好意思，先生。我找人。

 **保安：** 这礼拜维修，提早闭馆，听到里面的机械声了吗？我不能放你进去。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 参观展览的游客都离开了？

 **保安：** 是的。现在除了工作人员，馆里没有其他人。你找谁？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 一名16岁的，十分英俊的少年。

保安古怪地打量起他。

 **保安：** 你是他的家属？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 算是吧。

 **保安：** 不管你要找谁，我们3点就闭馆了，他肯定不在里面。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我一直守在大门口，却没见他出来。他会去哪儿了呢？

 **保安：** 可能是侧门。最近我们为了分散人流，在西面设置了出口。

博物馆的侧门设置了一条一臂宽的通道，已经关闭。空无一人。大门口种植着樱花树，气候温暖，天空澄澈，花瓣飘落下来，落在阿尔弗雷德摊开的掌心，湿润柔软，明艳美丽。

阿尔弗雷德这才意识到，克拉克撇下他，独自溜走了。人工智能系统拨通韦恩庄园的电话，是佣人接的，后来把电话转给了玛莎。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 下午好，夫人。请问克拉克少爷到家了吗？

 **玛莎：** 没有。我没见到他。出什么事了？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 一切都好。不用担心。

他挂断了电话。

**EXT. 玻璃花房-傍晚**

阿尔弗雷德推开虚掩的玻璃门，花房散发着泥土和花草的清新气息，晚香玉开了，洁白而耀眼。另一排盆栽里种着铁线莲，叶子青翠欲滴，枝桠亭亭玉立。他注视了它们一会儿，然后经过中央的土地上栽种的白玫瑰，玫瑰旁边围绕着玲珑的尤加利叶，夕阳下，相映成趣。

玫瑰田的后方种着紫藤花，茎身粗壮，枝叶繁茂。克拉克就躲在这片高大茂密的叶子后面，没有注意到阿尔弗雷德已经发现了他。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 克拉克少爷。

克拉克回过头来，有一丝窘迫和惊慌。

 **克拉克：** 你来做什么？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 对不起。我不该罔顾你的心情，一味遵循夫人的话带你出去。夫人很担心，不过我告诉她，你只是不需要别人打扰。

 **克拉克：** 我没事，阿尔弗雷德。一会儿我就会好的。

他缩着身子，蜷成小小的一团。下巴枕在膝盖上，忧伤地出神。阿尔弗雷德的靴子踏过松软的泥土，来到他跟前。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我给你带了礼物。

阿尔弗雷德摊开手心，里面是一小袋的，像是风干果实的东西。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 这是林间勿忘我的种子。我在市场买的。店家说它们很好养活，而且开出来是宝蓝色，非常漂亮。我想，花房里需要一些别的颜色。

 **克拉克：** 谢谢你，阿福。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我不想你伤心，克拉克少爷。

 **克拉克：** 别那么叫我，好吗？能不能……直接叫我的名字。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 好的。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 克拉克。

 **克拉克：** 我没有生你的气，我只是对自己生气。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我能帮助你吗？

 **克拉克：** 坐到我边上。

阿尔弗雷德照做了。男孩毛茸茸的脑袋枕在管家肩上。阿尔弗雷德温柔地抱着他。

 **克拉克：** 你还记得 _小美人鱼_ 的故事吗？美人鱼爱上人间的王子，不惜和巫婆交换嗓音得到健全的双脚。她没法说话，没法告诉王子她爱他。王子要和别国的公主结婚了，如果他没有亲吻小美人鱼，她就会在天亮时化作泡沫。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我记得。我查到过这则故事的改编版本。美人鱼没有化作泡沫，王子早就爱上了她，后来在婚礼上逃走，只为找到他的小美人鱼。后来……他们幸福地生活在了一起。

克拉克倒在他怀里仰脸望着他，阿尔弗雷德对他微笑。出人意料地，克拉克在阿尔弗雷德低头的时候凑近了，亲吻管家的嘴唇。他的吻颤抖都，小心翼翼的，那样甜美，像花瓣那样娇弱甜蜜，叫人心醉神迷。他放开了阿尔弗雷德，后者愣愣地看着他，什么话都说不出来。

 **克拉克：** 讨厌这个吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我……我不知道。

 **克拉克：** 我想再吻你一下，可以吗？

他再次亲吻阿尔弗雷德。这一次，阿尔弗雷德托着小主人的后脑勺，搂住了他，免得他跌落下去。克拉克的身子软了下来，他微微喘息着，弄乱了阿尔弗雷德的头发。

 **克拉克：** 你不讨厌这个，对吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 这是个……很美的吻。

 **克拉克：** 还有呢？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 还有你。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 你也很美。

他的语调仿佛诉说一场如梦似幻的童话。克拉克把脸贴近人工智能的胸膛，只在里面听到咔哒、咔哒，钟表的心走动的声音。生生世世，日日夜夜。这是他最爱的声音。

 **克拉克：** 我真希望能和你永远在一起。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 不管发生什么事，我都在你身边。

克拉克露出笑容。阿尔弗雷德牵起男孩，一一摘除他手上照顾花卉沾上的荆刺，又拿毛巾擦拭指缝间的泥土，仔细而又耐心。就是这么突然又在意料之中，他们和好了。

**INT. 工具房-早晨**

阿尔弗雷德在制作钟表。电动木锯嗡嗡运作着，他平放木板，在上面切割出一条光滑的直线。玛莎转动轮椅，从阶梯旁边的斜坡下来。

 **玛莎：** 在发什么呆，阿尔弗雷德？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我没有，夫人。

 **玛莎：** 小心！

阿尔弗雷德低头一瞧，木头已经分成两半，锯子割到他的手指，把一截大拇指鲜血淋漓地锯了下来。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 没事。我不会觉得痛。

 **玛莎：** 你流血了。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 这是人造血，混合了机械的有机溶液。他们说尝起来是甜的。

 **玛莎：** 拜托，快包扎起来。你会不会修复自己的身体？我记得你会。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我会。

阿尔弗雷德把这节拇指举到眼前，细细端详。拇指是苍老的模样，血还在流，皮肤薄薄的一层，在灯下发光。指纹的纹络不同于常人，只是光感电子组成的细小图案。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 痛是什么感觉？

 **玛莎：** 你不会想体验那种感觉的。人体非常脆弱，哪怕被针扎一下，都会跳起来说“我快死了”。痛是生命对侵入的警告，如果一直忽略它，可能真的会因此死去。我想，痛大概是活着的感觉。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我很想知道那种滋味。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 为什么人们要互相亲吻？

 **玛莎：** 因为他们爱着彼此。人们拥抱、亲吻，来表达他们对彼此的爱意。当然，有时候是出于礼节，但更多时候，只是因为爱。爱让他们互相亲近。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我明白了。我能吻你吗？

玛莎笑了。她指了指自己的脸颊，阿尔弗雷德弯腰，在她颊边吻了一下。他迷惑起来，他在寻找和克拉克接吻时的那种感觉，但是一无所获。他想要亲吻玛莎的嘴唇，玛莎把他推开了。

 **玛莎：** 接吻是发生在爱人之间的，阿尔弗雷德。比如我和托马斯。布鲁斯和他的女朋友。这需要更深厚的感情和喜爱，你不能随随便便亲吻别人的嘴唇。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 你是说，带着性的意味。

 **玛莎：** 可以这么理解。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我没有对你抱着性欲，虽然我一直听说这种欲望美得像天堂。有情人可以互相做的事……像个谜团。

阿尔弗雷德若有所思。玛莎看着他，眼底透露着担忧。她的目光落到桌上插在花瓶里的白玫瑰，花瓣沾着露珠，娇艳欲滴。

**EXT. 韦恩庄园-夜晚**

阿尔弗雷德打开车门。车里坐着布鲁斯和一个女人。女人身着雪白礼服，裙摆及膝，文雅又美丽。布鲁斯牵着她，两人步入庄园。阿尔弗雷德负责把汽车停入车库。

 **雷吉：** 这就是你和我说过的机器人管家？

 **布鲁斯：** 他叫阿尔弗雷德。

 **雷吉：** 他看起来体面，又有礼貌。简直就像真人。

他们穿过花园，抵达别墅门前。大灯敞亮着，富丽堂皇。她眼里满是惊喜。门口站着克拉克，他挥手朝布鲁斯他们打招呼。等雷吉走近了，克拉克从背后变出一支漂亮的红玫瑰。雷吉接过玫瑰花，向克拉克道谢。

 **克拉克：** 今天才摘的。我觉得一定适合你。

 **雷吉：** 这很贴心。谢谢你，克拉克。

克拉克害羞地低头，嘴边噙着笑意。他的手里还有一枚小小的别针。布鲁斯把鲜花别在雷吉前襟，她看起来更美了。他们进入屋子。

**INT. 客厅-夜晚**

他们享用晚餐。布鲁斯坐在玛莎旁边，雷吉在他对面，紧挨克拉克。阿尔弗雷德端上菜肴，布置桌面，前来为每个人倒水。克拉克使用刀叉吃着色拉，鼓着腮帮子听玛莎和雷吉说话。

 **雷吉：** 我和布鲁斯是在一场慈善晚会认识的。那时他站在一幅古斯塔夫的油画前，我想，竟然真的有人喜欢独角兽，而且为此驻留了近半小时。

 **布鲁斯：** 独角兽，还有少女。

 **雷吉：** 没错。纯洁的少女。

她默契地与布鲁斯对视，对象征画家的隐喻心知肚明。

 **玛莎：** 毕业以后打算去哪儿，雷吉？

 **雷吉：** 我会在本市找份工作，我对自己的要求并没有很高。布鲁斯是我见过的最自律的人，我甚至好奇，他私底下是不是也毫无缺点，他实在太完美了。

 **玛莎：** 我了解我的儿子，他只在工作时表现得完美无缺。事实上，他的小毛病可多了。

 **克拉克：** 妈妈！

 **玛莎：** 看看，他弟弟多护着他。

布鲁斯的眉眼柔和着，却一语不发，不为自己做辩解。他独自饮汤。点心上来了，阿尔弗雷德特意把糖浆浇地最多的布丁分给克拉克，克拉克仰起脸来，对阿尔弗雷德甜甜地笑。然后，他满怀期待地对母亲请求，说让阿尔弗雷德也落座。

 **玛莎：** 当然，阿尔弗雷德，快坐下吧。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我不能进食，夫人。我就站在一边，听从你们的吩咐。

 **克拉克：** 坐在我对面，阿福。我们可以随便聊聊。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 好的。克拉克。

布鲁斯留意地抬起眼睛，瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼。克拉克很开心，而玛莎对称谓的变化毫不在意。

 **雷吉：** 布丁很好吃。有什么秘诀吗，阿尔弗雷德？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我只是按照菜谱做。每份糖量都要精准，蛋清的搅拌要均匀。

 **雷吉：** 你的意思是，我们面前的每份都一样，你可以精确到这种程度？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 有点不一样。比如，我会考虑夫人的健康，在她的那份少放点糖。而克拉克，他总是喜欢甜一点，所以我会浇上熬制的焦糖，那样更好吃。

 **雷吉：** 你会记住我喜欢草莓口味的甜点吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我会在下次准备的。

阿尔弗雷德停顿下来。桌子底下，克拉克伸长腿，轻轻踢了他一下。雷吉依然对阿尔弗雷德的逼真感到新奇，她不可思议地眨眨眼，布鲁斯仿佛在走神，没有对女友的表现作出反应。

 **布鲁斯：** 你今天没有去补习班，克拉克。

 **克拉克：** 我请了假。我提前把画画好了。老师说没问题。

 **布鲁斯：** 又去找朋友玩了？

 **克拉克：** 没有！整个下午我在帮助阿福准备晚餐。

 **布鲁斯：** 哦，那肯定很有趣。多亏你煎饼才没有焦透。尝起来很一般。

 **克拉克：** 我是第一次做……

 **布鲁斯：** 这本来就不是你需要做的事。你在浪费时间。

 **玛莎：** 你干嘛这么说话？我想你得对此道歉。

 **布鲁斯：** 对不起，妈妈。

克拉克的雀跃熄灭了，他委屈地吃着布丁。玛莎柔声安慰了几句，并吩咐阿尔弗雷德做一些草莓蛋糕让雷吉带走。

晚餐结束，他们围坐在壁炉前。天气暖和，所以没必要生火，全息投影却万分逼真，燃烧着跃动的火焰。不知何时，屋子某处传来悠扬的音乐，伴着雷吉的笑声。克拉克推着轮椅，和玛莎一同循声而去。

**INT. 游艺室-夜晚**

被阿尔弗雷德修好的唱片机吱嘎转动，播放着年代久远的舞曲。鼓点优美的伴奏下，雷吉拉着布鲁斯跳舞，两人优雅地摇晃身体，踏出带着弧度的舞步。

阿尔弗雷德点亮台上的两盏小灯，昏黄的光晕披拂着每个人的脸庞。

 **玛莎：** 你什么时候把它修好的？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 就在昨天。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 想跳支舞吗？

 **玛莎：** 当然。劳驾。

阿尔弗雷德搀起玛莎，带领老人随着音乐慢悠悠地跳起了舞。他的动作小心，免得虚弱的女主人倒下去，他们跳着，跳着。只跳了一会儿。一曲终了，玛莎满足地对阿尔弗雷德道谢，满是怀念之情。

 **玛莎：** 托马斯还在的时候，我们经常跳舞。有时我们跳着舞，仿佛忘记了时间，忘记了一切。我至今记得他弯腰下来，向我邀舞的样子，他是个很好的舞伴，而我总踩到他的脚。

 **雷吉：** 他一定非常幸福，能和心爱的人共处一室，一同跳舞。

玛莎微笑不语。这时，阿尔弗雷德向克拉克伸出了手。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 你想跳舞吗，克拉克？

 **克拉克：** 我可以吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 当然可以。

他牵起了克拉克。男孩紧张地咬住嘴唇，与他十指紧扣，唱片机重新旋转起来，播放着萨克斯演奏的《世界尽头》。阿尔弗雷德从容地教授如何跟随节奏跳出三拍子，克拉克因为踏错了步子而低声道歉，而阿尔弗雷德并不在意，只温柔地与男孩跳着舞。他们跳着，跳着……克拉克渐渐找到节拍，脸上泛起笑容，他开心地和阿尔弗雷德跳了一支舞，然后是第二支。他浑身放松下来了，享受着音乐和舞蹈的律动，仿佛忘记了周遭的一切事物，他抬起脸来，凝望阿尔弗雷德的眼睛充满了孩子气的恋慕，像一只坠入爱河的小羊。

 **克拉克：** 我很喜欢……很高兴你请我跳舞。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 如果喜欢跳舞，以后也可以和你的朋友时不时来这儿，消磨一下时光。

 **克拉克：** 我不想和别人跳舞。我只想和你一起跳。

在克拉克还未意识到自己的失态之前，音乐停下了。屋内的人奇怪地将视线集中在移开了唱片指针的布鲁斯身上。

布鲁斯大步过来，从阿尔弗雷德怀中拽走了克拉克。兄弟俩一前一后离开游艺室，留下面面相觑的雷吉和玛莎。

 **玛莎：** 去看看，阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德追了出去。

 **玛莎：** 别管那两个爱折腾的孩子了。至少我们可以坐在这里听一会儿过去的音乐。麻烦你，能换一张唱片吗？

 **雷吉：** 没问题，夫人。

 **玛莎：** 叫我玛莎吧。

 **雷吉：** 好的，玛莎。

她们彼此微笑。桌子上摆着还未享用的马提尼，雷吉拿了杯中的一只青橄榄，放进嘴里咀嚼起来。

**INT. 客厅楼梯转角-夜晚**

克拉克甩开布鲁斯的手，不当心撞上转角的一盏琉璃灯，灯火碎了一地，虚拟的电子火焰很快熄灭，只留下荧光的琉璃莹莹闪光。他恼火地瞪着布鲁斯。

 **克拉克：** 这很没有礼貌。你就这样撇下她们跑出来。

 **布鲁斯：** 我把女人带到家里，你似乎很高兴。

 **克拉克：** 我为你高兴。今晚本来一切都好。你还想要怎样？

 **布鲁斯：** 我想要怎样？你和他是怎么回事？所有人都能发现你们两个之间不对劲。太荒唐了，你得停止这个念头。

 **克拉克：** 我要做什么，不关你的事。

 **布鲁斯：** 我是你的哥哥。我有责任管教你。

 **克拉克：** 那为什么吻我？为什么要对我做那些事？我讨厌你！

 **布鲁斯：** 别爱上他，克拉克。

克拉克后退着，一脚踩在了破碎尖锐的琉璃残渣上，血从肌肤薄薄的脚跟洇开来，变得鲜红一片。他仿佛感受不到痛楚，脸上带着仓皇，只想后退着，从布鲁斯身边逃开。

一双手把他抱起来，令他远离了当下的困境和刺破脚底的狼藉碎片。他找到救命稻草，搂住来人的脖子，把脸死死埋进对方怀中。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 时候不早了，布鲁斯少爷。夫人让我转告你，雷吉小姐想要回去了。

 **布鲁斯：** 我知道了。

 **布鲁斯：** 想想我说的话，克拉克。

布鲁斯走开了。阿尔弗雷德找到墙壁上的按钮，摁了下去。五六只小型扫地机器人跑出来，清理地上的琉璃碎渣，擦拭触目惊心的血迹。很快，备用的琉璃灯被重新摆在原来的位置，一切恢复如初。

阿尔弗雷德抱着克拉克，柔声哄了几句，他的力道是那样稳，人造的金属骨骼牢牢支撑着少年微不足道的分量。他的臂弯稳稳托着克拉克，把苍白着脸的小主人带上了楼。

第二幕

**INT. 克拉克的卧室-夜晚**

克拉克沮丧地坐在床边。阿尔弗雷德找来医药箱，跪在地上，他抬起克拉克的脚，检查上面是否还在伤口残留着碎片，然后清洁脚跟的血迹。克拉克流了很多血，伤口很深。不过他拥有着自愈能力，所以目前为止，已经好多了。男孩的足踝握在管家手里，不盈一握，脚趾圆润而干净，有种可爱的幼小。他的整只脚莹白，在灯下嫩得发光，阿尔弗雷德捧着它，小心翼翼地上药，贴住棉垫和绷带。

 **克拉克：** 伤口自己会好的。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 伤口都会自己好的，也都需要照顾。

 **克拉克：** 对不起，阿福。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 为了什么？

 **克拉克：** 许多东西。许多我自己都不曾察觉的东西。我害怕……是不是做错了。

阿尔弗雷德从衣柜取出鞋袜，给克拉克穿上。他的态度非常温和。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 夫人曾经和我说过，她说，人类与机器的唯一区别就是：人会犯错。无论是主动，还是被动，错误就那么发生了。这就是真实的人类。犯错没什么可怕的，克拉克。

 **克拉克：** 你不是机器。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我希望不是。你呢？

这一场景是如此似曾相识。无数次，他这样凝望着克拉克，没有人会说专注是一种缺点，他几乎无可挑剔，而正是这一点令克拉克伸出手来，作为回应，他握住了克拉克。

 **克拉克：** 我留意到……你把那块磷灰石收了起来。它被放到哪儿去了？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我认为最安全的地方。

 **克拉克：** 你觉得它雕刻得怎么样？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 很精致，很地道。我非常喜欢。我实在是太笨了，谢谢你，从来没有人想要送我礼物。

克拉克爬起来，伸出双臂拥抱阿尔弗雷德。他是可爱的、依恋的，小小的身子滚烫，像一团发光的火焰，阿尔弗雷德甚至错觉自己会就此融化。人工智能的脸上流露着满足与安详，满载柔情，梳理着克拉克松软的乌黑头发。接下来，克拉克放开了他，坐在床上，踌躇起来。

 **克拉克：** 你知道，如果你想的话，我乐意为你做任何事。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我不需要你为我做什么。我只想你幸福快乐。

克拉克跑下床，关上卧室的门。他面对阿尔弗雷德，鼓起勇气，开始解身上的衬衣，然后，他脱掉了长裤，直到一丝不挂。他来到对方跟前，脸颊泛红，周身雪白，他的眼底晶莹湿润，令人想到光或者宝石，他用食指勾住了阿尔弗雷德的马甲，牵引着对方，直到他们回到床上。阿尔弗雷德把男孩压在身下，琥珀色的眼睛平静地凝视面前的美景。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 你从哪儿学到这个的？

 **克拉克：** 我想和你一起这么做。你不想要我吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我不能做伤害你的事，至少现在不行。

像摆弄一只洋娃娃，他把克拉克翻转过去，替男孩穿上衣服，在那之前，他俯身下去，在克拉克小鸟般拢起的肩胛骨印下怜爱的吻。这是他第一次学着这么做。那引起了克拉克酥麻的一阵震颤，他蜷缩起来，去摸阿尔弗雷德线条分明而清癯的下巴。

 **克拉克：** 你在长胡子？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 一点点。就在2年前的升级后，我每天早上都剃须洁面。

 **克拉克：** 痒痒的。

克拉克笑着笑着，凑近响亮地亲了阿尔弗雷德一口，然后躲进被窝里。阿尔弗雷德从榻边起身，听声音，似乎是开门，离开了房间。十几秒后，他那均匀平衡的脚步声又回来了。他撑在枕头边上，无限温柔地、温柔地亲吻克拉克的嘴唇。

 **克拉克：** 我不能再这样吻别人了，是吗？

阿尔弗雷德露出微笑。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我想是的。


	3. Chapter 3

**INT. 玻璃花房-白天**

克拉克捧着一堆盛开的勿忘我，把它们交到玛莎手上。花开得很旺，残存着夜里的露珠。 玛莎闻了闻花，低垂的脸庞带着苍老的痕迹。克拉克在花丛中对她微笑。 

**克拉克：** 我报考的社会学专业通过了！纽约大学的教授给我回了信，说期待我在新学期的表现。路易斯明天约我出去玩，我会在十一点之前回来，可以吗，妈妈？ 

**玛莎：** 当然可以。 

**玛莎：** 你没有什么想和我说的？ 

**克拉克：** 关于什么？ 

循着她的目光，克拉克发现玻璃花房外，阿尔弗雷德正怀抱一捆柴火途径庄园小径，渐行渐远。 

**玛莎：** 他其实对这个世界只有27年的认识。只不过科学家把他改造成年近半百的中年人，为了符合“管家”这一身份。相信我，克拉克，在情感上，他甚至如同儿童。 

**克拉克：** 他知道爱。 

**玛莎：** 那是你的感情在他身上的投射。他会学习任何接触到的事物，包括爱。听起来不可思议，爱是可以学习的。 

**克拉克：** 人不也是这样吗？从出生到长大，语言、姿态和情感，都是从周围环境学习的。你不能因为阿尔弗雷德与众不同就贬低他学习的能力。 

**玛莎：** 我只是在陈述事实。他的确与众不同。 

她用一种奇异的目光打量克拉克。但不是猎奇或厌恶的，她的话语充满了年长者的宽容。 

**玛莎：** 你认为爱是什么？ 

**克拉克：** 世界上最最美好的东西。 

玛莎不予反驳。带着鲜花的芳香和露水的清新，克拉克挨近她。他们紧紧拥抱。玛莎温存地亲吻克拉克的发顶。 

**克拉克：** 我爱你，妈妈。 

**玛莎：** 我也爱你。 

**玛莎：** 爱你所爱吧，孩子。记住一点，无论是什么结果，别往回看。 

**INT. 书房-傍晚**

布鲁斯一脸倦色。他脱下外套，交到了阿尔弗雷德手上。后者像一棵苍翠的树，立在门边。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 晚餐备好了，少爷。 

**布鲁斯：** 我没什么胃口。你去告诉妈妈，让他们先吃。 

阿尔弗雷德走开了。布鲁斯在桌前坐下，随意翻开一本书。尽管疲累，他的精神依然高速运作着。他接着看了一会儿，后仰在椅子上，捏捏自己的鼻梁。 

敲门声。布鲁斯一动不动，道“请进”。进来的是玛莎，她的手上端着一盘甜点，还有一盒蔬菜色拉，一杯咖啡。 

**玛莎：** 我让阿尔弗雷德做了这些。咖啡还是热的。 

**布鲁斯：** 你不必亲自送来，他会乐意代劳的。 

**玛莎：** 上次你因为胃溃疡进了医院。医生叮嘱，你必须三餐规矩，不能熬夜。 

**布鲁斯：** 我很好。 

**玛莎：** 我担心的不止这个。 

布鲁斯把 _《贝雅特里齐》_ 放在一边。他喝了一口咖啡。然后拿起玛芬蛋糕，放进嘴里咀嚼。他镇定地用餐巾抹了抹嘴。 

**布鲁斯：** 你总是担忧得太多。 

**玛莎：** 你弟弟…… 

**布鲁斯：** 我不想与你争吵，妈妈。如果人必须为他所做的事付出代价，那么这就是我反对克拉克被情感冲昏头脑、要与一个机器人在一起的原因。 

**玛莎：** 他还小。一切热烈的感情都会过去。 

**布鲁斯：** 是吗？我一直有疑问，为什么当初爸爸把其他与阿尔弗雷德同型号的机器销毁，又为什么单单留下阿尔弗雷德？ 

**布鲁斯：** 这两年阿尔弗雷德外出游历，四处寻找他的同类，但是一无所获。他希望能够独立，并且生活在合适的团体里，你不是不明白这一点。你能指望他抛下归属感，去爱一个人类？

 **玛莎：** 你太紧张了，布鲁斯。据我所知，克拉克现在很幸福，这就够了。 

**布鲁斯：** 他还是个孩子。 

**玛莎：** 没错，他还是个孩子。他始终生活在超越自身年龄的环境里。所有跳级的后果，聪明的后果……他永远找不到同龄人。现在他要上大学了，如果要找玩乐的伴侣，我想人工智能会比成年人安全得多。 

她意有所指地说完这番话，语气严厉。布鲁斯无法反对哪怕一句话。他的内心被负罪击垮了。他喃喃低语，企图得到玛莎的原谅。 

**布鲁斯：** 我看着克拉克长大。仿佛作为哥哥去爱他，不知何时已经再不足够。也许会有好好爱他的人，但不能够是不懂得爱的机器，那对克拉克来说是不公平的。 

**玛莎：** 阿尔弗雷德是我们的家人，他懂得一切我们所知的东西。他一直好好照顾着克拉克。 

**布鲁斯：** 这就是你和爸爸想要的？找一个永远不会背叛人类的守护者？你们怎么去确定他不会突然离开？ 

**玛莎：** 自从托马斯下令把50代的机器人全数销毁，阿尔弗雷德就是世界上唯一的Pilo人工智能了。他永远都无法意识到，自己是孤独的。他是孤独的，布鲁斯，却和人一样，无法独自活下去。他早就把自己当做人类，这是多年来他学到的知识，他以人类为学习模板，谁也无法改变这个事实。 

**布鲁斯：** 克拉克知道这些吗？ 

**玛莎：** 某种程度上，克拉克和阿尔弗雷德是相似的。也许这就是为什么他如此喜爱阿尔弗雷德，他被同类的气息吸引，他对爱的想法依然天真。 

布鲁斯深深叹息，面庞流露出不动声色的忧愁，作为母亲，玛莎了解他的内心感受，她覆上布鲁斯的手。 

**玛莎：** 别折磨自己，别那么做了。 

咖啡杯空了。玛莎出去以后，布鲁斯呆坐片刻，懊丧地把盘子推到一遍。 _《贝雅特里齐》_ 掉落在地，夜晚的清风从落地窗透进，哗啦啦地吹开书页。他把书拾起来，指尖触摸着封面的女子肖像，然后，把这本书搂进了怀里。 

钟敲响了九下，深夜九点，黑夜同样静谧地凝视着他。 

**EXT./INT.韦恩庄园前院 &客厅-夜晚**

克拉克手捧礼盒，白衣白裤，像一朵夜色中朦胧的百合花。他在廊灯下站住，语声温和，对着暗影憧憧的庭院发问。 

**克拉克：** 谁在那里？ 

对方从暗处走出。克拉克松了口气，把礼盒放在门边，冒冒失失地跑下去。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 哇哦。小心，摔跤就不好玩了。 

**克拉克：** 我想你了。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我们中午才见过面。 

**克拉克：** 你不想我吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我刚才在想你什么时候回来。 

**克拉克：** 我翻墙进来的。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 怪不得我没看见。夜色太深了，我光注意着正门方向，而你悄无声息的。 

**克拉克：** 你等了多久？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 没有多久。 

他对克拉克微笑。克拉克双手抚摸他的肩膀。工装服沾着露水，是湿的。克拉克踮起脚来。阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇是微凉的，散发着苦茶的气息。他牵着男孩的手，与之十指紧扣。 

**克拉克：** 你从哪儿学会这招的？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我在影院看了 _《罗马假日》_ ， _《蒂凡尼的早餐》_ 和 _《黄昏之恋》_ 。 

**克拉克：** 我喜欢赫本。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 她是个非凡的演员。她演奏的 _《月亮河》_ 是我最喜欢的桥段。 

**克拉克：** 你也学会了这个？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我需要一把吉他。 

**克拉克：** 假设我们现在有一把吉他，然后呢？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 然后我会弹唱 _《在大象的屁屁里》_ 。 

克拉克大笑起来。阿尔弗雷德一手取过礼盒，把美丽可爱的小主人领进屋子。上楼前，克拉克叫住了他。 

**克拉克：** 我很高兴，阿福。 

**克拉克：** 留在我身边，一直留在这里。你愿意吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 这是我的愿景。而我乐意去遵循。 

**克拉克：** 说些让我开心的话吧！ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** _“我该从何说起，讲述甜蜜的故事，故事由来已久，比大海还要悠久。我该从何说起，也许可以从打招呼开始。世界充满意义，天使般梦幻的歌，爱填满我空虚的灵魂。此刻我保证，直到沧海桑田，星辉不再。我们永不分离。”_

克拉克用手抹了一把眼睛。他接过礼盒，登上阶梯。 

**克拉克：** 明天见，阿尔弗雷德。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 晚安，克拉克。 

**INT. 工具房-白天**

克拉克摆摆弄弄，对着打开的钟表一筹莫展。指针停摆，他找不到损坏的源头。布鲁斯过来了，在他身后默默看了会儿。 

**布鲁斯：** 你可以把钟表送到店里去修。 

**克拉克：** 吓了我一跳。早上好，布鲁斯。 

**布鲁斯：** 我问了阿尔弗雷德，你没吃早饭。 

**克拉克：** 我只想把它修好。 

**布鲁斯：** 这只表很旧，也许是老化了。 

克拉克又摆弄了一会儿，边漫不经心地在高脚凳上晃着腿。他穿着卡其色的短裤，踩着黑色小皮靴。他不满地撅着嘴，回头和布鲁斯说话。 

**克拉克：** 我听雷吉说，你买了一只15万的表，有一天，它不走了，于是你把它送去工厂修理。修一次要1万3千多美金，你同意了。结果只是表里的一只螺丝松了，钟表匠把螺丝拧紧，把表放在一边，只需一个月后你来取，1万多的修理费就到手了。 

**布鲁斯：** 我们只是各求所需。 

他宠溺地笑了。 

**布鲁斯：** 我们的卡尔一向节俭，每年还要向慈善基金会捐赠我和妈妈给你的零花钱。 

**克拉克：** 只是……别乱花冤枉钱啊，多浪费。 

**布鲁斯：** 交给我吧，我会找人修好的。 

**克拉克：** 这只表对我来说很重要。我不想假别人的手碰它。 

布鲁斯仔细端详这只瑞士款老表。看起来像是军人用的，雕刻在表盘的花纹很精致，模糊了轮廓，依旧能看出，是阿尔弗雷德的手艺。 

**布鲁斯：** 我知道了。 

**布鲁斯：** 为什么不找阿尔弗雷德来看看呢？ 

**克拉克：** 我不想麻烦他。 

克拉克有些泄气。他不说，布鲁斯也不强迫他。他抬起眼睛，碧蓝的虹膜像两簇漂亮的明火，他转过来看着坐到自己边上的布鲁斯。 

布鲁斯去拿那只表，无意间碰到了克拉克。克拉克躲开了。布鲁斯习惯性地捉住弟弟的手。克拉克僵住了，布鲁斯轻声开口。 

**布鲁斯：** 你要懂得拒绝我。比如现在，你可以甩开我。试试看。 

**克拉克：** 我……我不能。 

**布鲁斯：** 为什么？ 

**克拉克：** 我不知道。 

克拉克的模样凄惶，他无人求助，只能可怜兮兮地望向布鲁斯。后者放开了他。 

**布鲁斯：** 对不起。对不起，克拉克。 

他站了起来，从克拉克身边走开，离开了工具房。 

**INT. 书房-夜晚**

敲门声。阿尔弗雷德推开门，走了进来。 

**布鲁斯：** 我一会儿就睡，阿福。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 好的，少爷。 

阿尔弗雷德立在一旁，不再说话。过了一会儿，布鲁斯注意到这一情况。 

**布鲁斯：** 还有什么事吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 的确有一件。我想请求回厂。 

**布鲁斯：** 你的部件出问题了？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 不。我想要申请升级。 

**布鲁斯：** 你的系统已经是最新的了。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我希望能够完善我的感官系统。能够和人一样感知酸甜苦辣、体会爱恨情仇。我想知道风拂过脸颊是什么感觉，爱人的肌肤摸起来是怎样的触觉，美食拥有怎样的香气。我想知道欲望的美妙，普通人的痛苦，我想要知道这一切。 

**布鲁斯：** 你以前不是这么想的。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我改变了想法。我决定这么做。请你帮助我。 

**布鲁斯：** 这一切，都是为了克拉克？他知道吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我想等升级完成后，再告诉他。 

**布鲁斯：** 这件事没有回头路。据我所知，感官的升级操作不可逆，为了保证你的电子回路能够正常运作，改造途中，还要打开你的大脑实时观察。你真的愿意冒这份险？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我没有什么好惧怕的。 

布鲁斯自嘲地笑了笑。他打开笔记本，准备向韦恩企业的工程部发送邮件。 

**布鲁斯：** 是啊，你不懂得什么是恐惧。我想问这个问题很久了——你懂得爱吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 人死后会上天堂吗？ 

**布鲁斯：** 可能会，可能不会。没人能确定。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我对于能否懂得爱，是同样的感受。 

**布鲁斯：** 我明白了。 

**布鲁斯：** 我会和工程师谈谈，因为你的型号……比较特殊，我会去找乐意帮助你的人。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 谢谢，布鲁斯少爷。 

**布鲁斯：** 没什么好谢的。杯子蛋糕很好吃，你往里面加了什么？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 一点点盐芝士。 

**布鲁斯：** 缀上红莓浆果吧，克拉克会喜欢的。 

阿尔弗雷德出去了。布鲁斯敲打键盘，发送邮件，合上笔记本。他手指交叉，思忖起来。 

**INT. 韦恩集团大厦办公室-白天**

雷吉翻开文件，向布鲁斯陈述接下来的行程。布鲁斯心不在焉地靠着办公椅，笔在手中转来转去。她读完了十四点要去分部参加会议的安排，又开始念广告商写来的信。布鲁斯听着听着，止住了她。 

**布鲁斯：** 把今天的行程都取消。回复雷克斯，下周我会和他详谈要合作的项目。然后告诉肖恩，这则广告糟透了，别播出，就这样。 

**雷吉：** 现在才中午，你的午饭还在外面。 

**布鲁斯：** 放心，我不会再让你假装我的女友了。 

**雷吉：** 我不介意做布鲁斯·韦恩的女朋友。听起来非常风光，很不错。 

**布鲁斯：** 办公室恋情是违反职业道德的。 

**雷吉：** 拜托。说真的，头儿，你今天不对劲。你不能只是坐在办公室发呆。 

**布鲁斯：** 谁都知道我是个挂名首席执行官，你们各自干得好好的，我又何必来干扰呢？ 

**雷吉：** 你的确开除了几个支持重启Pilo型号机器人计划的员工。 

**布鲁斯：** 工程部回信了吗？ 

**雷吉：** 他们早上打来电话，说找到一个合适的人选。人选的名字是米兰达·弗莱明，曾经参与过你父亲启动的人工智能项目，最初的那个。她还参与过50代型号销毁的策划，显然符合你的要求。她退休了，所以公司决定返聘她。 

**布鲁斯：** 她同意了？ 

**雷吉：** 近几年她儿子心脏病的病情恶化，急需更换人工心脏，她需要钱。 

**布鲁斯：** 但愿如此。 

**布鲁斯：** 我8岁那年，阿尔弗雷德就来我家了。从此以后，他照顾着我的家庭。像一位守护神，确保每个人都安全快乐。他在那场抢劫里救了我的父亲和母亲，如果不是他，我难以想象现在还能过着这样安逸平和的生活。 

**雷吉：** 的确如此。他就像一棵大树，这是我的印象。他对许多事情不为所动，但是是好的那种。他会把你们兄弟俩当做自己的孩子吗？机器人会那么想吗？ 

**布鲁斯：** 他一直都偏爱克拉克。以至于太过纵容了。我想这就是他的问题。 

**雷吉：** 啊哦，这听起来像是嫉妒。 

**布鲁斯：** 我的确嫉妒他们之间的关系。我没见过克拉克那样喜欢过别人。就算是……家里人。仅仅想到这一点，我甚至不能忍受。 

布鲁斯不再说了。他的语气阴沉，带着一丝哀思之情。桌上摆着相框，照片是他与克拉克2年前的合影，那时阿尔弗雷德刚刚离开，而布鲁斯为了开解克拉克的思念与心结，常常带对方出去玩。雷吉安慰地抚在他的肩膀。 

**雷吉：** 我去取午餐，如果你想的话，我们可以坐在一起吃。 

**布鲁斯：** 说真的？像高中女学生那样？ 

**雷吉：** 我可以向你分享一下我的想法：你到现在还没有固定伴侣是有原因的。比如，你真的不懂女人的心。 

她朝布鲁斯做了个鬼脸，踩着高跟鞋出去了。 

**INT. 韦恩集团大厦二楼会议室-傍晚**

布鲁斯把企划书合上，盯着面前的米兰达·弗莱明。后者戴着眼镜，沉稳威严，不过布鲁斯不怕她，也没有怕她的必要。米兰达是父亲的朋友，所以布鲁斯保持尊敬。 

**布鲁斯：** 这是可行的，对吗？ 

**米兰达：** 我看了升级对象的评测，他的设计非常优秀，升级只能说是锦上添花。 

**布鲁斯：** 我留意到，你在预先评估写到一项，“情绪障碍”。 

**米兰达：** 人工智能不是人类。感官的敏锐可能导致超负荷，简而言之，它们需要时间来适应，并非大问题。 

**布鲁斯：** 我听说，一开始，父亲是反对对人工智能进行感官改造的。 

**米兰达：** 他害怕。 

**布鲁斯：** 什么？ 

**米兰达：** 满腔爱意、摒弃欲望的是圣人。沉迷欲望、回避情感的是恶徒。他只是担忧这一点。 

**布鲁斯：** 阿尔弗雷德会变得和任何普通人一样吗？ 

**米兰达：** 不太可能。把这种型号称作Pilo是有原因的，韦恩先生。我们当初创造的概念，取自希腊人的Philosophy(爱智慧），也就是说，无论如何，人工智能的选择都倾向于理性至上。爱是一种程序，只要是程序，都能被指令覆盖。 

**布鲁斯：** 你是指，改造之后机械的情感世界会发生变化。概率呢？ 

**米兰达：** 模拟结果显示，只有3%的概率。已经非常低了。 

**布鲁斯：** 覆盖他现在的情感程序，100%。你可以做到，对吗？ 

雷吉惊讶地看了布鲁斯一眼。他面容紧绷，语气势在必得。米兰达摊摊手，表示可以。 

**布鲁斯：** 还有什么需要说明的？ 

**米兰达：** 如果人工智能原本指令衍生的“爱意”将大脑污染超过7成，覆盖可能导致逆流，它可能会短路。甚至可能报废。 

**布鲁斯：** 我们能修好他。 

**米兰达：** 韦恩集团的工程师，的确没什么是不能修复的。 

布鲁斯低声指示，并与米兰达握手。 

**布鲁斯：** 这件事除了在场的3人，我希望再没别的人知道。 

**INT. 韦恩集团工程部修复科-白天**

阿尔弗雷德在诊室站定。人工智能身穿白色衬衫、淡色长裤，底下一双靴子，寻常的打扮。按照指示，他脱下衣服和鞋，最后，躺在了手术床上。 

**米兰达：** 痛觉神经是最后激活的，只是和你确认一下。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 好的。 

**米兰达：** 首先，我会打开你的腹腔，把人造器官移植进去。然后是胸腔，心脏和肺；食道和气管。在这期间，我会打开你的大脑，你可能会失去意识，不过几分钟后会好的。 

她执手术刀，在助手的帮助下切开阿尔弗雷德的肚子，开始在空荡荡的机械体内忙碌。阿尔弗雷德的电子回路遍布在人造皮肤，在紫外线的照射下闪耀着光芒。 

**米兰达：** 你有具很美的身体。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 噢，谢谢。 

**米兰达：** 我要切割你的“头骨”了。这是最后的机会。我警告你：要真正地变成人，承受的更多的是痛苦。你的身心会变得脆弱，神经会变得疲惫，你会质疑活着的意义。会变得不像是原来的自己。哪怕这样，你也想这么做？ 

布鲁斯站在科室的可视玻璃外，静静地聆听他们的对话。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我愿意一试。 

**米兰达：** 一会儿见，阿尔弗雷德。 

锯子的声音停下了，阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，头骨大开，露出满是电路与芯片的大脑。米兰达在开口细细寻找，只用几分钟，就找到了控制记忆的海马体，然后，她拿出准备好的新芯片，植入阿尔弗雷德脑中。

她启动开关，仿佛是一股电流窜过了阿尔弗雷德的身体，他猛地睁开眼睛。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我为什么会在这里？ 

**米兰达：** 不要乱动。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我是在呼吸吗？ 

**米兰达：** 你还有了心脏。感受这一切吧，阿尔弗雷德。 

他的脸上露出新奇的神色，然后展开了笑容。米兰达在他看不见的身体内部捣鼓了好一会儿，不久，肠子与胃装好了。胃通往口腔，肠子通往肛门。人造心脏平稳地跳动，肺叶翕张，他的血肉之躯就像一个大型复活工厂。米兰达把刀口用纳米技术封合，电子回路重新融合，根本瞧不出伤疤。 

他的脑袋荧光闪烁，她在里面安装最后的触觉系统。电流通往每个毛孔，阿尔弗雷德汗毛倒竖，因为突如其来的刺激叫了一声。 

**米兰达：** 好了，好了。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 不可思议。这就是人的感觉？像是……我没法形容。 

**米兰达：** 以后你还会惊奇的。 

她扶起阿尔弗雷德。玻璃外的布鲁斯正为雷吉的事务打扰移开了目光。她凑近人工智能耳畔，轻言细语。 

**米兰达：** 不要忘记你为什么来。不要忘了爱，Pilo 50代。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 很久没有人那样叫我了。虽然我不明白你在说什么。 

**米兰达：** 站起来。我会测量你的四肢长度和平衡能力，看看还有什么要更改的。 

**EXT.露天画室-白天**

克拉克推开门跑了进来，小脸蛋浮着苹果色的红晕，一双眼睛亮晶晶的。阿尔弗雷德跟前正在电子屏幕上绘画，见到克拉克，礼貌地把画笔放在了一旁。 

**克拉克：** 是真的吗？你现在能像常人一样吃东西、睡觉和感觉东西了？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 把手伸出来。 

克拉克面带笑意，把手举到阿尔弗雷德跟前。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 戳我的眼睛。 

**克拉克：** 什么？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我的眼睛。戳戳看。 

克拉克小心翼翼地伸出食指，戳了一下管家看起来与常人无异的眼球。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 噢！ 

**克拉克：** 疼吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 非常。 

克拉克轻声笑起来，像只圆滚滚的小雀扑进阿尔弗雷德怀里。阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一会儿，把手轻轻放在男孩的背上。克拉克看见了他们面前的画，一眼就认出上面的花卉。 

**克拉克：** 画花是很老套的，阿福。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我只是觉得它们美丽。芬芳，柔软。鲜花是我见过的自然界最美的求偶方式之一。 

**克拉克：** 求偶？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 鲜花不是为我们而盛开的。雄蕊授粉，雌蕊结果，这才是自然规律。它们以此存活。 

**克拉克：** 你听起来像我的高中老师，总在说什么法布尔、达尔文，之类之类。他讨厌人工智能的时代。 

**克拉克：** 但我喜欢。特别特别喜欢。 

照旧，他踮起脚来，攀住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。他想要亲吻阿尔弗雷德，却被躲开了。 

**克拉克：** 怎么了？ 

阿尔弗雷德避而不答。然后，轻而易举地把克拉克整个抱了起来。男孩顿时把方才的异样忘了，满怀期待地仰脸望着阿尔弗雷德。后者把克拉克一路带到画室门外，接着把他放下。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我得去完成我的画了。 

**克拉克：** 我想看着你画画。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我需要……一些个人空间。 

**克拉克：** 你还好吗？ 

阿尔弗雷德又犹豫起来，他的掌心落在克拉克的头顶，温柔地抚了抚。克拉克注视着他的样子令他手足无措。他合上了门。 

克拉克在门的另一边奶声奶气地叮嘱起来。 

**克拉克：** 记得给花瓣喷些清水，那样它们会活得久些。 

**克拉克：** 画到时候可以送给我吗？ 

阿尔弗雷德答应了这一要求。门外的脚步声远去了，阿尔弗雷德开始画画。他展开空无一物的新画板。勾勒头型，眉眼位置，然后是鼻梁、嘴唇。在画那一头乌黑晶莹的鬈发的时候，他才醒悟过来，他停下动作，画笔移动，把克拉克的画像删除掉。 

他开始重新绘制风信子的图案。 

**INT. 阿尔弗雷德的房间-夜晚**

房门是合上的。阿尔弗雷德独自坐在沙发上。啜了一口杯子里的清水。 

他摸索后脑勺，找到正确位置，摁了两下。两束光从他的双眼透出，照射在铺满米黄色墙纸的墙壁上。光束开始变化，在墙壁上组成图案，图案开始运动，变成清晰的全息录像。 

阿尔弗雷德观看录像播放。录像里，9岁的克拉克拉住阿尔弗雷德的手，目光充满崇拜。 

**克拉克：** 你会不会建游乐园？就像我们今天玩的那个一样，把游乐园造在家里，我们可以天天玩。 

阿尔弗雷德没有出现在画面，但是他那时的回答清晰地在自己的脑海响起。 连同克拉克被记录下来的欢声笑语。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 游乐园在它们应该待着的地方。如果大家都在家里玩耍，它们就会变成像荒芜的丛林一样的地方。不过我可以做手掌那么大的旋转木马，你喜欢木马吗？ 

**克拉克：** 我很喜欢。 

男孩笑了。阿尔弗雷德把他抱了起来。他柔嫩的脸颊在管家的颊边稚气地磨蹭。 

**克拉克：** 我想要一座旋转木马的八音盒。

画面消失了，然后又亮起来。这是阿尔弗雷德记忆中的另一个片段：14岁的克拉克冲进房间，眼里含着泪水。他找到阿尔弗雷德，扑到后者的怀中。 

**克拉克：** 他们告诉我，你要离开这儿。别走，阿尔弗雷德。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我会回来的，克拉克少爷。 

**克拉克：** 我不愿你走。我会……非常非常想念你。到时候我该怎么办呢？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我会给你写信。我现在就写。每次你想我的时候，就打开私人信箱。无论如何我都会把自己遇到的事告诉你，就像你还在我身边一样。 

**克拉克：** 你会把我忘了吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 永远不会。 

克拉克破涕为笑。 

**克拉克：** 我会很想念很想念你，每一天都会想着你。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 那么我就每天写信。365天，730个日夜。直到我回来。 

画面停顿在克拉克月光般皎洁的脸庞，是因为阿尔弗雷德在注视着他。在克拉克的示意下，两人小指相勾。 

**克拉克：** 你保证？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我保证。 

画面暗淡下去，转到新的场景。沙发上的阿尔弗雷德坐直了身子，显得有些紧张。画面变成温暖的光线，光线充满了一间古典的房间，地图、火车玩具、各种各样的读物……是克拉克的卧房。这是不久前的一夜。16岁的男孩褪净衣物，像一位纯洁无瑕的新神，一丝不挂地来到阿尔弗雷德跟前。他们倒在床上。他牵起阿尔弗雷德的手，把它平放在雪白起伏的心口。男孩垂下眼睛，呼吸微微颤抖，这对阿尔弗雷德来说是一种新鲜的感受：小主人的胸膛原来那样火热，肢体那样芳香，他明亮的眼睛汪着春情，发育当中的身躯青春逼人。他的目光穿透了人工智能记录的镜头，穿过墙外，与现实中检视记忆的阿尔弗雷德充满诱惑地对视。 

**克拉克：** 我想这么做。你不愿意吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 不是现在。我不能做伤害你的事。 

他替克拉克套上衣物，离开房间。不一会儿，他重新走了进来，把克拉克压在床上。只是温情脉脉地亲吻。男孩毫无戒备地舒展肢体，对他微笑。 

**克拉克：** 你会做梦吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 有时。我梦到颜料的秘密，预言的十四行诗，还有一只碧蓝的小鸟。 

**克拉克：** 噢，那又是什么意思？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我不知道。 

全息投影的光束消散了，录像到此为止。阿尔弗雷德坐在沙发上，有一会儿，也在疑惑为什么自己要翻找着一段段的录像记忆，一遍遍地重温，他疑惑着这股熟悉又陌生的悸动，像是有什么终于开始变化。他把水杯放回桌上，然后低头，端详自己的身体。 

他勃起了。 


	4. Chapter 4

**INT. 夏妍宾馆106号房间-白天**

鹅黄色长裙的莫妮卡在吧台倒酒，把酒杯递给阿尔弗雷德。女人坐了下来，大腿亲昵地蹭着人工智能的大腿。 

**莫妮卡：** 第一次？ 

威士忌灼热地流淌过阿尔弗雷德的食道，在胃里引起灼人的颤栗。他默默喝酒。酒喝完了，莫妮卡拿走酒杯，小鸟依人地傍在他身旁。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 下午3点前我得回去。 

莫妮卡望了一眼钟。 

**莫妮卡：** 我们还有2个小时。 

**莫妮卡：** 你在长岛出生？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 严格意义上来说，是的。我是在那儿的工厂被制造的。 

莫妮卡被逗乐了，显然把这句话当成了玩笑。她玩弄着阿尔弗雷德后颈略长的银发。 

**莫妮卡：** 你说话的样子不像看上去的年纪。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 你呢？你几岁了？ 

**莫妮卡：** 21岁。 

她说谎了。阿尔弗雷德观察到，她最多只有17岁。刚到法律上允许卖淫的年龄。她一身棕色的肌肤，长发如云，像一位婀娜多姿的利比亚少女。她大胆地拉住阿尔弗雷德，引导他脱下身上的裙带。 

**莫妮卡：** 放松，爹地。这一切并不可怕。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 你能先亲吻我吗？ 

莫妮卡笑了。她亲吻阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，然后是嘴唇。她的吻带着法国香水的甘甜和淡淡的酒味。她撩起长裙的裙摆。 

**莫妮卡：** 我允许你摸我。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我没有碰过女人。 

**莫妮卡：** 真的吗？我不相信。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 你在干什么？ 

**莫妮卡：** 脱你的裤子。很高兴你对我还有那么点感觉。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我只想确认一件事。虽然我对你没什么情感，我还是勃起了。 

他陷入沉思，莫妮卡坐在他的大腿上，疑惑着这个言行古怪的客人到底要什么。他看起来有些沮丧，又用手抚摸了几下裤子底下的阴茎。他终于正眼瞧向莫妮卡。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我们现在要做什么？ 

**莫妮卡：** 你花钱要我做的事情。 

她热情地、富有技巧地挑逗他。 

她终于把那根人造阴茎塞进体内的时候，阿尔弗雷德猛地抖动了一下。她的体内那么暖和、湿滑，像是一汪热泉。前所未有的快感令他绷紧了身体。 

**莫妮卡：** 噢……我没碰到过像这样的…… 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 请停下，停下。求你。 

莫妮卡被阿尔弗雷德推开了。她赤裸着身子倒在沙发上，满是疑惑。阿尔弗雷德没管双腿之间蓬勃起来的情欲。他呆呆地坐在那里。直到阴茎慢慢软下去。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 对不起，这不是我想要的。 

**莫妮卡：** 你还会付钱吗？我们刚刚谈定的价格。 

阿尔弗雷德拉上裤链，找到外套，掏出钱包里的美金。她收了钱，穿回衣服，套上高跟鞋。临行前，她回头对阿尔弗雷德嫣然一笑。 

**莫妮卡：** 你爱着什么人。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 没有。 

他的声音透露出一丝惊慌。而她接收到了。 

**莫妮卡：** 不管怎样，我会替你保密。许多人在我身上寻找影子。遥不可及的恋人；难以启齿的罪恶幻想。你是哪一种？ 

阿尔弗雷德没法作答。门合上了，脚步声渐渐远去。他捂住了脸。室内一阵难堪的死寂。许久，他抬起头来，凝望墙上挂着的圆钟，秒针跳动着，发出滴答滴答的声音，慢慢地，这声音与他的心跳重合，慢慢地跳动着，响彻沉闷的胸腔。 

**INT. 韦恩庄园客厅-白天**

阿尔弗雷德拿出小碗，打开鸡蛋，取出蛋黄，搅拌蛋清。他预备做玛芬蛋糕。克拉克背着手古灵精怪地歪着脑袋。

 **克拉克：** 我喜欢巧克力味。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 还有多加一勺奶油和糖。 

**克拉克：** 然后在蛋糕上划十字。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 为什么这么做？ 

**克拉克：** 来区分我的和其他人的。你一向有很多方法。你还在蛋糕上摆过樱桃。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 噢，是的。你想要哪一种？ 

**克拉克：** 或许，撒一点碎杏仁？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 没问题。 

**克拉克：** 阿福。 

克拉克张开双臂，撒着娇讨一个拥抱。阿尔弗雷德放下小碗，抱住了男孩。 

**克拉克：** 你的立领白衬衫呢？你原来一直穿的。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我把它丢了。 

**克拉克：** 为什么？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我不需要它了。 

人工智能不会说谎。克拉克半信半疑地点点头。

 **克拉克：** 你的确需要些新衣服了。我会和妈妈说的。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 谢谢你，克拉克少爷。 

克拉克不高兴了。 

**克拉克：** 不要那样叫我。我们说好的。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 可是…… 

**克拉克：** 你后悔了吗？ 

他听起来有些落寞。 

**克拉克：** 那不只是关于我。你是怎么想的？我想知道。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 克拉克。你对我来说很重要。照顾你是我的使命。 

**克拉克：** 还有呢？ 

**克拉克：** 我愿意等待你告诉我的那天。 

他过来了，在管家的脸颊印下一吻。 

他跑开了。

**INT. 洗衣房-夜晚**

晚餐过后，克拉克读了会儿书，离开书房，前往地下室。 

他掀开木门，钻进门洞，爬下木质楼梯。 

智能灯光亮起来。启动的洗衣机里面没有衣服，正闪着绿灯，等待主人交代清洗任务。今天要洗的衣服早被拿走了。克拉克查找一番，在角落里的废衣篓找到一件样式熟悉的男式衬衫。

克拉克把鼻子埋进面料之中，闻到苦茶与淡淡的香气。敏锐的嗅觉告诉他，这不是属于阿尔弗雷德的味道。 

他把衣服举到眼前察看，柔和明亮的灯光下，衬衫的衣领处有一枚鲜艳突兀的口红印。仔细闻，还有一股辛辣的酒气。 

克拉克蹲在地上，呆了好一会儿。然后，他起来了，打开洗衣机，把衣服放进去，按下彻底清洗的程序。洗衣机开始滚动，他在阶梯抱着膝盖等待。 

半小时后，洗衣机发出清洗完毕的声音，克拉克取出衬衫，接着烘干。他把衣服摊开在洗衣房的台面，小心翼翼地用蒸汽熨斗把它捋平整。衣服是温热的，光滑的面料几乎没有重量。他放回熨斗，悄无声息地，把洁白如新的衬衫盖在身上，像依偎着轻如尘埃的爱人，闭上眼睛。 

**INT./EXT. 雕塑室 &操场-白天 **

克拉克用干毛巾擦拭石膏塑像。门口传来学生的窃窃私语，他扬起笑容。 

**克拉克：** 我很快就走，进来坐吧。 

**学生一：** 你不是老师？ 

**克拉克：** 费先生一会儿就来。他教授你们素描课。 

**学生二：** 你是……克拉克·韦恩，对吗？我在学校周刊见过你。 

**学生三：** 真人好漂亮…… 

**学生四：** 克拉克学长，我叫布莱克。比你低一级，在历史系。 

**克拉克：** 你好，布莱克。 

布莱克与克拉克握手，礼貌地请对方帮忙搬走石像。他有点紧张，但是比那些新奇地盯着克拉克看个不停的学生好多了。 

**布莱克：** 这石像我从来没见过，是你自己带来的吗？ 

**克拉克：** 是我自己做的。 

**布莱克：** 哇哦。真厉害。

 **布莱克：** 我听其他老师说，下半年你就要去纽约大学读书。乔西先生特别喜欢你，和我们说你是他教过的最聪明的学生。 

克拉克用绒布罩住石像，转身卷起画纸，背包准备离开画室。 

**克拉克：** 很高兴认识你，布莱克。 

**布莱克：** 等等！我能不能……我有一些专业上的问题，方便之后问你吗？ 

**克拉克：** 你可以通过学校的实名邮箱找我。 

他朝布莱克挥挥手，感觉一阵奇异，这些学生的年纪都比他大，却是低年级的校友。他在走廊里，电话响了，他没有接。 

十分钟后，有人从楼道尽头过来了。还是崭新的立领衬衫，深色工装外套，黑色长裤和驼色皮靴。阿尔弗雷德把手提电话放回衣服口袋，来到克拉克跟前。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 回家吧。 

阿尔弗雷德几乎是无奈的。 

**克拉克：** 背我。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 只是一小段路。 

**克拉克：** 我又不重。 

阿尔弗雷德蹲下，把克拉克驮起来。画具丁零当啷地碰撞着，克拉克安静地伏在男人背上。 阿尔弗雷德的身体是温热的。

 **克拉克：** 我以前常常以为你无所不能。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 怎会？ 

**克拉克：** 因为你的确无所不能。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 现在呢？ 

**克拉克：** 我不知道。如果你变成了人类，我会替你高兴。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 无论如何，请你不要难过。 

克拉克笑了一声。 

**克拉克：** 我听起来很难过？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 是的。

 **克拉克：** 知道我为什么难过吗？ 

他们经过学校长廊和操场，抵达车外，阿尔弗雷德把克拉克放下。 

**克拉克：** 你背着我做了什么，阿福？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 如果我有懊悔的感情，我会说自己不该做出之前的决定。我情愿闻不出花的芳香、尝不到糖果的甜味、不再触摸肌肤的光滑和柔软。我对不该玷污的人抱着隐秘的欲望，我是个罪人。我只能竭力做到不去犯下错误。 

**克拉克：** 你在说什么？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 你。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我在说你。

克拉克上前，阿尔弗雷德后退一步。

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 对不起，克拉克少爷。 

**克拉克：** 像从前那样抱抱我，亲亲我。为什么你不再那么做了？只因为那样是错的？还是因为你爱上了别人？ 

阿尔弗雷德没能及时回答。他的沉默在克拉克看来是默认。他想要挽留，但是克拉克从敞开的车门跑开了。 

**EXT. 城市街道-白天**

阿尔弗雷德驾驶汽车，缓缓地跟在克拉克后面。路人侧目。克拉克板着一张俊脸，对车里的阿尔弗雷德说话。 

**克拉克：** 你回去吧。我想一个人走走。 

阿尔弗雷德以一种从未有过的忧伤眼神看着他。克拉克即刻心软了，只能移开目光。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 请让我送你回去。 

**克拉克：** 我是个大人了。我能照顾好自己。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我为我的行为向你道歉。 

**克拉克：** 不……你根本不知道你做了什么。我不怪你。回去吧。告诉妈妈，我会在天黑前到家。 

克拉克把画具放回车上。走开的样子些许的孤单。 汽车停在街边，过了一会儿，才缓缓启动、驶远。 

克拉克凝望汽车的背影，直到再也看不见它的一丝踪迹。他重新迈出步伐，经过琳琅的商店，川流不息的十字街，经过来来往往的人群。很快，他停了下来。他没法控制心碎的感觉，却不愿任何人看见自己的脆弱。终于，他蹲在地上，把脸埋进臂弯，无声地痛哭起来。 

**INT./EXT.韦恩庄园车库 &花园-白天 **

白色雪佛兰熄了火。这是克拉克的新车。副驾驶座上坐着布莱克。 

两人在别墅长廊遇上阿尔弗雷德和玛莎。花园的湖里新养了两只天鹅，在水中从容地扑扇翅膀。 

**克拉克：** 妈妈，这是布莱克。 

**布莱克：** 下午好，夫人。 

**玛莎：** 你好。 

**玛莎：** 我没见过你。你是克拉克班里新来的同学？ 

**布莱克：** 我比克拉克低一年级，是他的学弟。 

**克拉克：** 不过他比我大一岁。 

**布莱克：** 听起来有些奇妙。不过的确如此。 

**玛莎：** 我听说克拉克拒绝了同学为他举办欢送会的主意。 

**布莱克：** 噢，他没和我说过这个。 

**克拉克：** 我不擅长应付这种场合。 

玛莎微笑起来。此刻，克拉克听起来又像他那沉默寡言的哥哥了。  
布莱克拍拍克拉克的肩膀。 

**布莱克：** 你可以躲在房间，任由他们在外面谈天说地，用我做的纸话筒贴在墙壁上，听听他们说了哪些关于你的坏话。这大概是欢送会最好玩的部分了。

布莱克不好意思地挠挠后脑勺。克拉克本来板着脸，后来被逗笑了，同意和同学聚一聚。

 **玛莎：** 阿尔弗雷德能够帮忙。 

**克拉克：** 不用了。我和布莱克能行。我清楚该做哪些准备。 

玛莎若有所思。她瞥了旁边的阿尔弗雷德一眼。她瞬间明白了一切，却不置一词，只稍微地调整轮椅，继续观赏湖里的天鹅。 

**玛莎：** 一切随你，孩子。 

**INT./EXT. 克拉克的房间 &二楼长廊-傍晚 **

克拉克在寻找绘画资料，他把以往的图书都翻了出来，因为布莱克说需要。 

**布莱克：** 你的管家手艺真好。 

说着，他又拿起一块蛋馅饼，津津有味地吃起来。盘里只剩下碎屑和一串糖水樱桃。 

克拉克埋头寻书，没有回应这一赞美。终于，他把需要的书整理出来，把它们整整齐齐摞在桌上。然后，他开始放回无关紧要的书。他停了下来，盯着手里的一本书瞧。 

布莱克探过来察看。只是薄薄的一本童话故事，封面是匹诺曹里的蓝仙女。 

**布莱克：** 你喜欢童话？ 

**克拉克：** 以前喜欢。童话故事都是编造的，现实中并不存在。 

**布莱克：** 那可不一定。 

**布莱克：** 我小时候最喜欢的故事是辛德瑞拉。我总希望自己变成王子，在午夜前留住自己的公主。她会穿着水晶鞋，披着白纱裙，一双眼睛无比清澈，她不该是灰姑娘，我得把她从苦难中拯救出来，然后，我们会幸福地生活在一起。

 **布莱克：** 就在今年，我见过那么几个落难的姑娘，无论是生活、人际关系还是爱情，她们都值得更好的。我希望她们能遇见属于自己的王子，我想这是一个美好的愿望。童话是现实的投影，现实需要人们更多的努力。 

**克拉克：** 我努力过了。我抱着不切实际的幻想。光是意识到这点，就令我痛苦万分。 

**布莱克：** 你陷入什么麻烦了吗？ 

**克拉克：** 没有。谢谢你，布莱克。 

布莱克鼓起勇气，突然表白。

 **布莱克：** 我喜欢你，克拉克。我想让你知道，在我看来，你已经做得很好了。不要过分责怪自己。 

布莱克比克拉克略高，此时此刻，他温柔地低下头来。克拉克没有推开他，也没有回应他。他浅尝即止的吻落在克拉克唇上，然后移开。他们面面相觑，布莱克抽了口气，他看见了卧室门口的阿尔弗雷德。 

管家大步过来，一把把布莱克从克拉克身上扯开。他的力道那样大，直接把手无缚鸡之力的布莱克重重抵在墙上。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 请你最好别再那样做了，布莱克先生。 

**布莱克：** 好……好的。对不起，对不起。 

**克拉克：** 放开他。 

停顿。阿尔弗雷德终于松手，布莱克咳嗽着滑落在地上，害怕地往后蜷缩成一团。 

**克拉克：** 对不起，布莱克。你受伤了吗？ 

布莱克只能摇摇头，顾及着阿尔弗雷德，不敢妄动。 

**克拉克：** 妈妈本来想留你吃晚餐的。 

**布莱克：** 不……我想。还是下次吧。 

**克拉克：** 我送你回去。 

**布莱克：** 不用了。再见，克拉克。 

他匆匆忙忙地离开了。阿尔弗雷德的视线紧盯着他，直到他消失在视野里。阿尔弗雷德转回来，看着克拉克。 

**克拉克：** 你知道，我有能力把他推开的。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 但你没有。 

**克拉克：** 为什么要那样做？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 为了保护你。他成年了，而你没有。 

**克拉克：** 只是因为这个？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 是的。 

**克拉克：** 那你为什么到现在还紧攥着拳头？你感到愤怒吗，阿尔弗雷德？为什么？只因为要保护我？你想狠揍我的朋友一顿，我看得出来，你很不喜欢他。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 他吻了你。 

**克拉克：** 我们不能够接吻吗？ 

**克拉克：** 如果我接受他的追求呢？你会怎么做？让他彻底从我身边消失，还是威胁、恐吓？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我不会做那样的事。 

**克拉克：** 你刚刚就做了。 

**克拉克：** 你嫉妒了。 

**克拉克：** 为什么嫉妒，阿福？ 

克拉克怀着希冀。 

**克拉克：** 你爱我吗？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我…… 

面对这个致命的问题，人工智能余温未熄的大脑掀起闪光灼热的情感逆流，记忆碎片闪烁着火花，程序和被理性压抑住的爱意互相冲突，理性率先突破了出口，在脆弱的神经系统里肆意流窜。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我不…… 

他结结巴巴，流露出痛苦的表情。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 我不爱你。 

像是有东西不可避免地破碎了。好一会儿。克拉克故作平静的声音响起来。 

**克拉克：** 请你出去。 

阿尔弗雷德麻木地转身，些许踉跄地步出房间，带上了门。他又迈出了一步，觉得天旋地转，浑身不听使唤，他跌跌撞撞，扶住二楼长廊的栏杆，他想不明白事情究竟为何变成了这样。他抓紧胸口，心里那股汹涌空洞的感觉愈发强烈，仿佛有什么彻底失去了。他费力地起身，想要继续行走，最终却跌倒在地上，没法爬不起来。 

逆流毁灭性地覆盖了阿尔弗雷德的大脑，他倒在地上，四肢不受控制地抽搐，失去力气。很快，他再也不能对外界作出反应。天色渐黑，机械的血肉之躯在一股又一股刺痛的电流脉冲之中徒劳地想要抓住一丝清明。最后，他想到了克拉克。但是他什么都做不了，也说不出了。他的身体僵硬住，再也不能动弹一下。 

他睁着眼睛，陷入了昏迷。 

**INT. 韦恩集团科技修养仓 &观察室-夜晚 **

克拉克趴在不锈钢金属床边，上面躺着阿尔弗雷德。人工智能的躯体一动不动，脉搏不再跳动，胸膛不再起伏，所有人造器官都停止了运作。 

**布鲁斯：** 可以排除外力因素，看起来没什么表面的伤口。 

克拉克面露忧伤。布鲁斯把名牌递给弟弟，两人离开仓体，前往隔壁的观察室。 

两名工程师对阿尔弗雷德进行各项检测。很快，其中一名工程师得出了结论。她打开阿尔弗雷德的大脑，取出烧焦的记忆芯片。 

**工程师一：** 我们需要更换他的人工大脑。此类型号的配件基本不再生产了。 

**布鲁斯：** 重新制作需要多久？ 

**工程师一：** 大概一星期。 

**工程师二：** 但是会有副作用。更换大脑之后，芯片损坏引发逆流的关键记忆无法追回。简而言之，他不会记得事发时的一切对话和行为。 

**工程师一：** 保险起见，这具机器需要消除情感上的成长叙事，避免芯片再次发生损坏。 

**布鲁斯：** 你的意思是，他不会再去理解爱。 

**工程师一：** 他当然对周围还是友善的。如果他看似拥有了私人方面的情感，也只是一种对环境的模仿。非常可惜，他的原生系统不能复原。他自发的学习能力很值得研究。 

**克拉克：** 他还会记得我吗？ 

**工程师二：** 当然。他依旧拥有较为完整的客观记忆。 

**克拉克：** 他会记得我，但不会再爱我了。 

工程师把阿尔弗雷德分开的头颅合拢起来。 

**工程师一：** 我们随时都可以开始，韦恩先生。 

**布鲁斯：** 把他修好，女士们。 

可视玻璃合上了。布鲁斯来到克拉克面前。 

**布鲁斯：** 阿尔弗雷德还会回来的。 

**克拉克：** 他会吗？ 

布鲁斯想要拥抱克拉克，克拉克推开了他。男孩从观察室跑开了。门重重合上，布鲁斯立在原地，然后，他走到沙发，坐下。 

他开始喝那杯早就倒在杯子里的白兰地。 

**EXT. 花园湖边-白天**

布鲁斯推动轮椅，玛莎坐在椅子上。阳光照耀在湖面，粼粼波光。 

**玛莎：** 距离上次我们独处，像是很久以前了。你沉迷工作，我却只能劝告一些无关紧要的话。我想念你年少的时候，我们无话不谈。 

**布鲁斯：** 很抱歉没能多陪陪你，妈妈。 

**玛莎：** 没关系。你是个大人了，该有自己的决定。虽然有时候，我真希望你听听我的。 

**布鲁斯：** 我一直听你的话。 

**玛莎：** 真的吗？你把我说的听进心里去过？还是说，你只是做了一直以来想做的事。 

**布鲁斯：** 我做了自己认为正确的事。 

玛莎叹了口气，没有多加责备。她覆上布鲁斯的手。依旧，一个劝慰的手势。 

**玛莎：** 人是不会改变的。我曾经那么想。托马斯告诉我，机械高于人类，其中一个原因就是，它永远不会对万事万物抱有偏见。人们只想看他们想看到的，他们的傲慢不会改变。 

**玛莎：** 我们生来如此，布鲁斯。 

他们不说话了。湖边的两只天鹅颈项相交，亲密地依偎在一起。它们见布鲁斯走近，并不害怕，游上来要吃的。布鲁斯撒下饲料。 

他回头望向房子二楼的窗户，那里空荡荡的，什么都没有。 

**INT. 韦恩集团科技观察室-白天**

克拉克整日哪儿都不去，就在观察室等待工作人员把阿尔弗雷德修好。3天过去，全新的芯片完成，经由工程实训修改回路，进入冷却系统，还有24小时才能投入运行。 

雷吉端着咖啡，午餐放在克拉克跟前。 

**雷吉：** 你该回家去，一有进展我会打电话到庄园通知你。 

**克拉克：** 我想留在这儿。 

雷吉犹豫了，她想告诉克拉克真相。她最终没有那么做。

布鲁斯进来了，雷吉拎着空空的餐盘走开。克拉克注视工程师在修养仓忙碌。 

**克拉克：** 你该给他们嘉奖。 

**布鲁斯：** 我会的。 

**布鲁斯：** 你已经很多天没有休息了。 

**克拉克：** 我本来就不需要睡眠。 

**布鲁斯：** 这一切值得吗？ 

**布鲁斯：** 只是为了一台人工智能。一台机器。他不会对你作出回应，他不会爱你。 

**克拉克：** 他不是机器。他拥有自己的感情。这就是他与众不同的地方，这就是为什么爸爸要留下他。他会爱。他有灵魂。 

**布鲁斯：** 程序不会爱人。你所认为的“会爱”只是假象，随时都会消失。只要编写另一条指令，你所认为的有灵魂的机器同样会去执行，把前情旧事全部忘记。 

**布鲁斯：** 万事万物都有自己的秩序。生物会死，机械会损坏，时间有它的极限。没有什么是不可摧毁。

 **克拉克：** 包括爱？你对我的“爱”也是有期限的吗？作为一名人类，请你回答我。 

布鲁斯沉默了两秒。 

**布鲁斯：** 我想要爱你直到我死去。而这不会是程序指定的。 

**克拉克：** 你想说什么？ 

**布鲁斯：** 我在父亲的纸质档案里发现了这个。 

克拉克打开布鲁斯递来的文件。 

**布鲁斯：** 阿尔弗雷德从来不爱你。十六年前，我父亲在他体内植入了名为“印刻”的程序，这道程序只针对你启动，所以他会自发地特殊关心你、照顾你，他被设定要保护你、爱护你，只要你活着一天，他就会一直那么被设定。只是这样。 

**克拉克：** 这不是真的…… 

**布鲁斯：** 这就是事实。 

掉落的协议末尾白纸黑字地签着托马斯·韦恩的名字，以克拉克精准的判断能力反复鉴别，是托马斯本人的签字，千真万确。 

从明亮的可视玻璃观看，玻璃那头的阿尔弗雷德紧闭双目，面容平静。工程师把他放进羊水培养箱，模拟人类初生的状态。修复中的人工智能没有睁开眼睛看过克拉克一眼，他的神识在更新当中，全然不知周围发生了什么。 

布鲁斯任由克拉克呜咽着，愤恨地捶打自己。他紧紧把对方拥入怀中。 

**布鲁斯：** 别走，克拉克。 

**布鲁斯：** 别再离开我。 

**INT. 布鲁斯的卧室-夜晚**

克拉克哭累了，在榻上昏昏欲睡。布鲁斯的触碰使他嘟哝一声，疲惫地睁开眼睛。 

**克拉克：** 你会不会把我绑起来？ 

**布鲁斯：** 为什么那么说？ 

**克拉克：** 因为我随时都能把你推开。而你有无数种科技能把我困住。 

布鲁斯亲吻克拉克的双手。男孩没有挣脱，语气如此平静、甚至带着稚气的谐谑。他直视布鲁斯。 

**克拉克：** 你又要对我做那种事了吗？ 

**克拉克：** 当我们很小的时候，你常常抱着我一同入睡。当你还是少年的时候，你也那样照顾身为婴儿的我，直到天亮吗？ 

**布鲁斯：** 我很抱歉，克拉克。 

**布鲁斯：** 我不为自己的欲望做辩解。我爱着你，这就是罪恶的证据。这把剑握在你手中，你可以把我杀死。惩罚我，或者爱我，选一样吧。

 **克拉克：** 你这野兽。 

**克拉克：** 我爱你，哥哥。如果是你犯的错误，我会原谅。我只有一个要求：如果你想这么做，请蒙住我的眼睛。 

丝绸的手帕绕上克拉克的双眼，他伸长胳膊，拉住了布鲁斯。他们拥抱在一起。衬衫纽扣松解，男孩赤裸着全然敞开，展现在布鲁斯面前。每一寸光滑无瑕的肌肤，布鲁斯都细细亲吻。克拉克在这些火热绵密的吻中颤抖，他搂紧了布鲁斯动作的头颅，脚趾在床单上蜷起。他扬起颈项，发着抖呻吟。 

他小小的身体，被布鲁斯牢牢攫住了。后者架起男孩纤瘦的腿，紧扣腻着细汗的洁白腰肢，稍作拓张，便莽撞地抵进了窄小湿热的穴口。这一下把克拉克弄疼了，但是他没有挣扎，只用腿根夹紧男人耸动的腰身，痛苦地喘息起来。 

手帕被克拉克的眼泪染湿，他猫咪似地破碎叫着，带着鼻音和诱人的哭腔。他的声音让布鲁斯更加冲动，每一下又深又重地碾压过吮吸收缩的甬道，撑开柔嫩细腻的肉壁，像一把长刀撑开蜜糖浸泡的巢穴，狠狠搜刮着接踵而至的甜蜜，快乐得不能自已。这具年少稚嫩的肉体让人甘愿为之赴死。布鲁斯亲吻克拉克潮湿滚烫的眼角，带着浓郁的爱意与欲望，他吻去克拉克的眼泪，尝到鲜甜与不可言说的苦涩。 

**布鲁斯：** 不要哭，克拉克。我在这里。我就在这里。 

黑暗中，克拉克往前伸去。他捧住了布鲁斯的脸颊，描摹着对方的五官轮廓，每一口嘴中吐露的热气与眉目鼻梁的沟壑，他最终停在布鲁斯的唇边，在腮旁与下巴充满柔情地爱抚。他摸到浅浅的胡茬，这些生长的短短毛发刺着他柔软的掌心，掀起一阵温柔的痒意。他张开嘴唇，想要呼喊心中的那个名字，汹涌的快感把他浸没，只剩下雪花飘落般的幻觉，甜美又冰凉，他的鬓边被泪水浸透，热度刺痛地燃烧。 

汗水滴落在男孩欲火焚身的心口，他难挨地哭叫着高潮，像一把象牙色的弓绷紧了身体，最终，他的手臂无力地垂落在床沿，轻颤着，花茎一样娇柔泛光，情热的芳香弥漫了整个房间，却只是一瞬间，欲望潮水般消退，他的周身被淋漓地打湿，虚弱而心死。 

就在这片深沉如水的黑暗里，克拉克想起玻璃花房里的玫瑰与蝴蝶。蝴蝶曾经从他的指尖飞过。鲜花盛放而又枯萎，血肉飞扬，嫣红枯荣。沧海桑田的一场美梦。 

他吻住了布鲁斯的嘴唇。有什么瞬间发生了，布鲁斯睁大眼睛，没来得及反应，随之沉沉地昏睡了过去。 


	5. Chapter 5

第三幕 

**INT. 布鲁斯的卧室 &客厅-白天 **

布鲁斯悠悠睁开眼睛，久违地睡了个好觉，感到前所未有的轻松。他坐了起来，床头柜的钟显示早晨7点30分。他起床洗漱。

楼下弥漫着食物的香气，克拉克在厨房忙碌。布鲁斯随意地盛了一盘火腿编导，倒了咖啡，在客厅吃饭。 

**布鲁斯：** 阿尔弗雷德在哪儿？ 

克拉克从厨房探出脑袋，叼着一袋牛奶。 

**克拉克：** 他回厂修理去了。今天就能回来。 

**布鲁斯：** 他怎么了？ 

**克拉克：** 工程师说是程序逆流，升级后的不良反应。 

布鲁斯咀嚼火腿片，开始思考程序逆流为何物。很快，他的注意力被别的吸引了。他把杯子放回桌上。 

**布鲁斯：** 咖啡不错。 

**克拉克：** 谢谢夸奖。 

吃完早餐，布鲁斯在穿衣镜前系领带。他打的是小领结，顺时针绕两圈，穿结，轻轻往上一推，就好了。他停了下来，端详镜子中的自己。眉目深沉、不苟言笑。没什么异常。他离开衣帽间，抬手望了一眼表。公文包里还放着今天会议的文件。 

克拉克解下围裙，跟着布鲁斯来到大门口。 

**布鲁斯：** 说实在的，读大学的人了，尝试一下在企业里实习吧。 

**克拉克：** 我明白，我明白。我会找公司的，当然，除韦恩企业以外。 

布鲁斯挑起眉头。 

**布鲁斯：** 你可以做我的秘书。 

**克拉克：** 我才不。你有雷吉了。 

有一瞬，布鲁斯的表情迷惑起来。随后，他想到确实有这回事。残缺的记忆自洽地融合起来，组成一个截然不同的故事。那个吻消除了他对克拉克的浓烈爱意，只留下无关紧要的亲情。他竟然找不到一丝不对劲。他亲切地拍拍克拉克的小脑袋，转身出了门。 

**EXT./INT. 花园 &客厅-白天 **

克拉克劈了柴木，把它们捆起来，收在仓库。为避免受潮，他用塑料封口袋把它们全部装了起来。随后，他摘了十朵含苞待放的月季花，用水冲洗，重新剪枝，他把它们带回韦恩宅邸，一支支插进玻璃花瓶。 

他趴在椅背，望着鲜花，开始发呆。 

**玛莎：** 很美的花。 

她散步归来，轮椅上还沾着草屑和露水浸湿的泥土。 

**克拉克：** 为什么鲜花会凋谢？ 

**玛莎：** 春夏秋冬，一年变迁。花开花落，都是不可避免的。 

**克拉克：** 我以前光是追逐它们盛开的美丽，却忘了它们也有化为尘土的一天。 

**玛莎：** 凡事总是如此。有诞生总有死亡；有美丽总有丑陋。 

**克拉克：** 有痛苦总有快乐。 

**玛莎：** 的确，如你所说。 

她是苍老的，却带着怜悯。 

**克拉克：** 是不是爱上别人总是这么痛苦？ 

男孩的双眼充满了泪水。他努力不让眼泪落下，稚嫩的声音哽咽，支离破碎。 

**玛莎：** 没人能控制自己的爱，克拉克。就像当众哭泣并不可耻。 

**克拉克：** 我从来没有感觉这样孤独。

 **克拉克：** 我还会爱吗？ 

玛莎抹去男孩脸颊的泪水，亲吻他的额头。她低声叹息，只能徒劳地安慰。 

**玛莎：** 你会的。 

**玛莎：** 记住这一切，记住爱的感觉。所有的美与真情，所有你要记住的伤痛与暴雨。美丽的事物可以存活在我们心中。 

不管发生了什么，她依旧在克拉克身边。

**INT. 韦恩庄园前院 &客厅-夜晚 **

阿尔弗雷德端详自己的手。那里完好无损，但是多了一块工厂刻下的电子烙印，指甲盖大小，闪着隐秘的银光。 

阶梯上站着克拉克。布鲁斯刚刚已经进去了。 

**克拉克：** 晚上好，阿福。感觉怎么样？ 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 还不赖。 

**克拉克：** 给我们一个拥抱吧！ 

阿尔弗雷德扬起笑容，他大步上前，抱了一下几日不见的小主人。他们进入客厅，场景井井有条，一切都是原来的模样。灯光微地闪烁，电流在管道里流动，明亮又温暖。 

半小时后，阿尔弗雷德从厨房回来，端着的盘中是漂亮精巧的茶具。室内香气四溢。 克拉克举起茶杯，喝了一口。

 **克拉克：** 我想念你泡的茶。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 但愿我的手艺没有生疏。 

茶的味道没有变，但仿佛是很久以前的事了。他们互相微笑。

 **克拉克：** 去看看妈妈吧。这几天她一直挂念你。看见你能让她放心。 

**克拉克：** 欢迎回来，阿尔弗雷德。 

阿尔弗雷德微微躬身，向他道晚安。分别的时候，不知为何，人工智能稍稍停顿脚步，最终走开了，没有回头。 

**INT. 游艺室 &工具房-白天 **

路易斯端着相机，招呼克拉克照相。几个同学在打桌球，冰茶倾满饮料桶，布莱克在帮忙分发下午茶。 

**路易斯：** 在想什么？ 

**克拉克：** 没什么。 

**路易斯：** 喂，把眼镜摘下来。你看起来像个傻子。 

克拉克拿掉眼镜。他的视线从路易斯脸上移开了，他在看不远处走来的阿尔弗雷德。周围在笑，在玩闹，克拉克站了起来。 

他向路易斯打过招呼，离开人群。他前往的是地下一层的工具室。他打开木门，工具室是昏暗的，只有一丁点光从天窗透进，架子摆满了各种手工制品。他一件件把物品取在手里，端详一会儿，又放回去。 

他安静地这么做着，直到触摸到那只阿尔弗雷德制作的小小钟表。他停下了，就在聚会的遥远热闹的人声、鼓点美妙的音乐里，满怀着忧愁与柔情，几乎是难以自控地，聆听钟表走动的、不规律的滴答声。 

灯亮。有人进来。 

**阿尔弗雷德：** 他们在找你。 

**克拉克：** 过来，阿福。 

**克拉克：** 在我小时候，你就说过，会一直陪着我。还记得吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我记得。

 **阿尔弗雷迪：** 你长大了。但我的心愿始终如初。

 **克拉克：** 你记得梦吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 我不会做梦。

 **克拉克：** 你……有没有什么想和我说的？

 **阿尔弗雷德：** 永远乐意为你效劳，克拉克少爷。

克拉克苦笑，把表交到阿尔弗雷德手里。 

**克拉克：** 坏了。把它丢了吧。 

克拉克出去了。阿尔弗雷德端详手里的表。他继而来到操作台跟前，打开照明灯。他拆开了表，用眼睛观看、用手指触摸里面的沟壑轮廓，它很漂亮，像一颗富有生命力的心脏，指针还在顽强地挪动。他挑起一点机油，开始维护老化的钟面零件，他做得那样细致、耐心，在这中途，他专注的动作被什么东西打断了。 

他伸向自己的脸，指尖触碰到湿漉漉的泪水。他尝到咸涩和机油的苦味。好一会儿，人工智能疑惑着这到底是怎么回事，但是他没法给自己一个答案，他只能拿着表，关上工具房的照明，合上房门。 

布鲁斯正和克拉克说话。他们在讨论大学的生活安排。布鲁斯提议，让阿尔弗雷德一同前往，也好方便照顾克拉克。阿尔弗雷德躲在拐角处，等待着克拉克的回答。 

沉默了几秒。 

**克拉克：** 不用了。我自己能行。 

**INT. 游艺室 &玛莎的卧室-夜晚 **

一群孩子闹腾到大晚上，欢送会才告一段落。他们纷纷离开，同时向克拉克道别。阿尔弗雷德花了一阵子把派对的狼藉收拾干净。他把台球放回布袋，抬起指针，拿走热闹唱着的唱片。他坐在凳子上，吃着盘子里仅剩的布丁。 

甜味充满他的口腔，甜得几乎发腻。今天的每只布丁阿尔弗雷德都额外浇了焦糖糖浆，虽然不知道为什么，他就是那么做了。他把布丁吃完，拾起地上的蓝色气球，系在门把手上。 

他为玛莎准备保养人工肠胃的口服液，送到她的房间。 

玛莎靠在轮椅上，电视开着。 

**玛莎：** 谢谢，阿尔弗雷德。我一会儿就把药喝了。 

按照惯例，阿尔弗雷德候在一旁。盛着药的杯子空了，玛莎面对画面不断浮现的电子屏幕，放松地打起了瞌睡。待她熟睡，阿尔弗雷德轻手轻脚地放平轮椅，把她抱回床上。 

他回到电视跟前，准备把它关掉。里面正在播放节目，就在这时，一台50年代设备原始的机器被搬上舞台，应观众的要求创造一首诗。它沉默了一会儿，然后开始吟诵。 

**不知名的机器：** 玫瑰是花。鹿是动物。月是天上的星。

 **不知名的机器：** 而小鸟不属于我。小鸟永远不属于我。 

阿尔弗雷德静静地听着。任由熟悉又陌生的感觉自心口蔓延。口袋里的钟表沉沉跳动，滴答、滴答……贴住他，在脑海有力地回荡，不曾停歇。屏幕熄灭了，所有相濡以沫、胜似爱情的期望，不可言说、撕心裂肺的痛苦，所有的诗句，璀璨星河，光怪陆离的幻想和柔情万种的鲜花，所有这一切随之消失在静谧无声的夜里。他站在那里，许久，黑暗与他的影子融为一体，许久，不发一语。

  


终 


End file.
